Wechselbälger
by milenalupin
Summary: AU. Gewisse Tennisspieler entwickeln plötzlich übermenschliche Fähigkeiten ... Wie wird die Welt damit wohl fertig? [Yaoi] Morgenstund’ hat Gold im Mund – und außerdem ein paar ganz neue Erkenntnisse in petto.
1. Teil 1

**TITEL**: **_Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC**: http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
AUTHOR: **Haruka (**mailto:harukaeastlink.ca**)

**KATEGORIE**: AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING**: T bis M  
**DISCLAIMER**: Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN**: Alternatives Universum, in dem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ARCHIV**: ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Wunsch der Autorin nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka übersetzt von: **MilenaLupin

_- Teil 1 - _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es begann mit einem zerbrochenen Türgriff.

Echizen Ryoma und Momoshiro Takeshi befanden sich mitsamt ihrer Tennisausrüstung auf dem Weg vom Clubhaus zum Training.

„Nachdem ich dich geschlagen habe, kaufst du mir Burger, Momo-sempai?"

„Erst einmal MUSST du mich überhaupt schlagen, Echizen", zwinkerte Momoshiro.

„Yeah, und danach lädst du mich ein, stimmt's?"

Momoshiro lachte über Ryomas selbstverständliche Annahme, dass er gewinnen würde. Das war so typisch für ihn. „Da sprechen wir nachher drüber", versprach er und ging die Tür öffnen. Der Knauf brach ihm in der Hand ab.

„Was zum ---?", meinte Momo, während er und Ryoma den Türgriff in seiner Hand anstarrten. „Ist der jetzt abgegangen oder was?"

Ryoma untersuchte die Stelle, wo sich der Griff befunden hatte. „Momo-sempai", sagte er langsam, und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen goldenen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Der ist nicht abgegangen – der ist in der Mitte durchgebrochen. Du hast ihn kaputt gemacht."

Momoshiro starrte ihn an, dann wieder den Türgriff. „Aber... wie denn?"

-------

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war auch Fuji Syuusuke mit ziemlicher Verspätung auf dem Weg zum Training. Das war wirklich nicht seine Schuld, bestimmt nicht. Dachte er jedenfalls nicht.

Ständig hielten ihn irgendwelche Leute auf. Und wenn sie das getan hatten, wollten sie ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen.

Er hatte es gerade geschafft, zwei Klassenkameraden loszuwerden, als er um eine Ecke bog, und sich einem seiner Lehrer von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber fand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Shido-sensei!", keuchte Fuji und legte eine Hand über sein Herz. „Gottseidank, dass Sie das sind. Sie haben mich erschreckt."

„Fuji-kun", sagte der Lehrer und beäugte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Fuji noch nie von einem Erwachsenen auf sich gerichtet gesehen hatte. „Du siehst heute SEHR schön aus."

Zog man in Betracht, dass Fuji seiner Meinung nach eigentlich nicht anders aussah als noch vor drei Stunden, als dieser Mann seine Klasse unterrichtet hatte, brauchte man sich nicht wundern, dass ihn die Bemerkung beunruhigte. Ganz zu schweigen von der offensichtlichen Begierde in den Augen des Lehrers. „Ich- ich muss gehen, Sensei", stammelte Fuji und versuchte, sich um den Mann herum zu schlängeln. Shido-sensei erwischte seinen Arm.

„Geh nicht", bat er. „Bleib bei mir, Fuji-kun."

Die leuchtend blauen Augen des Vierzehnjährigen bohrten sich wütend in die des Lehrers. „Lassen Sie mich los – und fassen Sie mich nie wieder an!"

Auf der Stelle ließ Shido-sensei ihn frei. Fuji verschwendete keinen weiteren Augenblick und rannte den Gang entlang, in Richtung der Tennisplätze.

-------

Ryuzaki Sumire sah zu, wie ihr Seigaku Regulars Tennisteam mit dem Training begann. Einige von ihnen schienen fast ein bisschen aus der Bahn geworfen, und Fuji war zu spät gekommen, was fast so ungewöhnlich war wie Kaidoh, der gar nicht aufgetaucht war. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte ein nicht bei der Sache befindlicher Tezuka Kunimitsu den zierlichen Drittklässler nicht wegen seiner Unpünktlichkeit Runden laufen geschickt - aber das war sein Vorrecht als Kapitän. Sie bemerkte außerdem, dass Inui Sadaharu sich immer wieder auf eine Art die Augen rieb, die ihr Sorgen bereitete.

„Inui!", rief sie ihm zu. „Stimmt was nicht mit deinen Augen? Brauchst du stärkere Brillengläser?"

„Nein, Ryuzaki-sensei", beruhigte sie der Datenexperte. „Es sind nur Kopfschmerzen."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte sie und blickte zu dem weiter hinten liegenden Platz hinüber, auf dem Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro und Ryoma zuschauten, wie Oishi Syuichirou versuchte, einen Tennisball aus den Maschen des Maschendrahtzauns wieder heraus zu bekommen. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, was passiert war, aber das konnte sie sich wohl denken. „Momoshiro! Warst du das?"

Der Zweitklässler sah entschuldigend, hilflos und verlegen zugleich aus. „Ja, Sensei, aber ich wollte nicht –"

„Da bin ich mir sicher", seufzte sie. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ihre Powerplayer so etwas fertig brachten. Wieso es Momo heute peinlich war, hatte sie allerdings keine Ahnung.

Sumire sah, wie Kawamura Takashi immer noch Wasser trank, und noch nicht einen einzigen Fuß auf den Tennisplatz gesetzt hatte. „Kawamura, hast du irgendwo Kamele in deinem Stammbaum? Beweg dich, und nimm deinen Schläger mit – Fuji wartet darauf, mit dir zu spielen!"

„Oh, ähm, ja, Sensei." Kawamura wischte sich den Mund ab und trollte sich in Fujis Richtung, der ihm seinen Schläger entgegen streckte.

„Hier, bitte schön, Taka-san." Er lächelte.

Kawamura lächelte Fuji schüchtern an, und nahm den Schläger entgegen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, und mit ihm seine Persönlichkeit. Sumire wandte sich ab, konnte aber immer noch hören, wie er – wie gewöhnlich – in Wallung geriet.

„Awwright, Baby – I'M BURNING!"

Fujis plötzlichen Kreischen ließ Sumire auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, um Zeuge eines Anblicks wie aus einem Horrorfilm zu werden.

Kawamura stand in Flammen.

-------

Sumire zitterte immer noch, als der Doktor Kawamura entließ, und sie darum bat, persönlich mit ihr sprechen zu dürfen.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen erst versichern, dass es Kawamura-kun gut geht -–"

„Er hat gerade eine spontane Entflammung hinter sich. Das verstehe ich nicht unter GUT."

„Trotz alledem ist er nicht verletzt, Ryuzaki-san." Der Doktor verschränkte die Hände und lehnte sich über seinen Schreibtisch vor. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, so was passiert in letzter Zeit mit alarmierender Häufigkeit."

„Dass Teenager Feuer fangen?", fragte Sumire, und erwartete ein Lachen als Antwort. Dass sie keines bekam, beunruhigte sie.

„Nicht so direkt, aber seltsame Vorkommnisse, an denen Teenager ungefähr in Kawamuras Alter beteiligt sind. Die Behörden versuchen immer noch, die Ursache zu finden, aber Tatsache ist, was immer es verursacht hat, diese Kinder entwickeln sich fort und zeigen ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten." Er öffnete ein Notizbuch und begann, Zahlen aufzuschreiben. „Ich gebe Ihnen die Kontakttelefonnummer einer Dame namens Hanamura Aoi. Sie ist die—"

Ryuzaki hielt die Hand hoch. „Ich weiß, wer Hanamura-san ist. Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Sie war die erste in dieser Gegend, die Schüler mitbracht, die Zeichen dieser Entwicklung zeigen."

-------

Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck im Zug, mit dem er nach Hause fuhr, der selbe war wie immer, machte Tezuka sich Sorgen um seine Teamgefährten. Nachdem Kawamura zum Arzt gebracht worden war, hatten Momoshiro und Echizen gebeichtet, was im Clubhaus passiert war, Fuji hatte gesagt, dass sich die Leute um ihn herum den ganzen Tag über merkwürdig verhalten hätten, aber er nicht verstand, wie das seine Schuld sein könnte. Inui litt unter einem massiven Anfall von Kopfschmerzen, den er einfach nicht abschütteln konnte, und war nicht viel Hilfe bei dem Versuch, herauszufinden, was los sein könnte. Aber wie KÖNNTE er auch wissen, was einen Teamkameraden zur menschlichen Feuersäule werden lassen sollte?

Tezukas Mobiltelefon klingelte, und als er es aus seiner Tasche ziehen wollte, sah und spürte er gleichzeitig den blauen Funken eines elektrischen Schocks. Es tat ihm nicht weh, aber als er sich das Telefon ansah, hatte das einen Kurzschluss mitbekommen. Wie um alles in der Welt war das jetzt passiert?

Der Zug zog sich um eine Kurve, und Tezuka griff Halt an dem metallenen Pfost in der Mitte des Wagens, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Um seine Handfläche knisterte statische Elektrizität, und ein anderer Mann, der sich an der Eisenstange festgehalten hatte, riss seine Hand mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurück. Tezuka versuchte selbst, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber konnte es nicht, und die ganze Stange entlang flackerte plötzlich von oben bis oben ein deutlich sichtbarer Strom Elektrizität. Die Lichter des Wagens begannen an- und auszuflackern, und die anderen Passagiere kreischten und zeigten auf Tezuka, der jetzt darum kämpfte, seine Hand von der Stange lösen zu können.

Dann ging der Strom endgültig aus, und Tezuka fiel auf den Boden hinab. Immer noch tanzten winzige Stromfunken um den Metallrahmen seiner Brille. Die Zugtüren öffneten sich, und alle drängten eiligst hinaus, egal ob das nun ihre Haltestelle war oder nicht – Tezuka eingeschlossen.

Er musste dringend zu einem Telefon und Ryuzaki-sensei anrufen.

-------

Sumire umfasste mit beiden Hände den Teebecher, den Hanamura Aoi vor sie gestellt hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie gekommen sind, Ryuzaki-san", bekannte die schöne Rothaarige, die ihr gegenüber saß. „Ich weiß, dass wir in der Vergangenheit nicht immer gut miteinander ausgekommen sind, aber um unserer Kinder willen hoffe ich, dass wir das beiseite schieben können und weiter arbeiten."

„Da bin ich ganz bei Ihnen, Hanamura-san", erwiderte Sumire und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Aber WAS genau geht eigentlich hier mit den Kindern vor sich? Der Doktor war reichlich vage."

Aoi seufzte. „Das ist nur, weil die Ursache der ganzen Geschichte noch immer ein Rätsel ist. Aus irgend einem Grund scheinen nur Tennisspieler betroffen zu sein, und auch nur auf Mittelschulniveau. Aber wiederum nicht alle von ihnen – zumindest noch nicht. Von meinen Meisterstücken haben nur drei Anzeichen gezeigt, dass sie Wechselbälger sind."

„Wechselbälger?", wiederholte Sumire. „Es gibt dafür schon einen Namen?"

„Aus offensichtlichen Gründen wird darüber nicht großartig gesprochen. Aber ja, so nennt man sie." Aoi fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und warf Sumire einen ernsten Blick zu. „Vor zwei Tagen sind die Tanaka-Zwillinge während eines Trainingsmatchs auf dem Tennisplatz zusammengebrochen. Beide gleichzeitig, die Ohren zuhaltend, die Augen zugepresst, und vor Schmerz aufheulend. Wir waren völlig hilflos, was mit ihnen los war, oder wie wir ihnen helfen konnten. Ich habe es geschafft, sie zum Arzt zu bringen, und bis dahin schrieen sie auch nicht mehr, aber sie haben mich immer noch die ganze Zeit angebettelt, ‚machen Sie, dass die Stimmen weggehen'."

Sie schaute zu ihrer Tasse Tee hinunter. „Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihre ohnehin schon super-akute Seh- und Hörwahrnehmung sich zu einem Level weiterentwickelt hat, der aus jedem messbaren Raster heraus fällt. Sie hörten Gespräche, die im NACHBARHAUS stattfanden. Ihre Sehfähigkeit hatte sich so erweitert, dass selbst Staubteilchen zu extragroßen, supergenauen Details vergrößert wurden – sie konnten kaum noch laufen vor Angst, über irgend etwas zu stolpern, dass normale Menschen nicht einmal bemerken würden."

„Mein Gott", murmelte Sumire. „Wie geht es ihnen jetzt?"

„Besser", versicherte ihr Aoi. „Nach ein paar Stunden hatte sich die Intensität wieder auf Normalmaß abgesenkt, aber die Fähigkeit zu verstärktem Hören und Sehen ist noch immer da. Wenn sie sich darauf konzentrieren, können sie es nutzen, aber momentan sind sie einfach noch vorsichtig und haben Angst, es hinterher nicht wieder abschalten zu können. Daher haben sie nicht viel probiert." Sie lächelte bedauernd. „And noch etwas. Sie können telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren. Damit HABEN sie herumexperimentiert, und ich finde es reichlich beunruhigend."

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten drei Spieler mit diesem Problem. Wer ist der Dritte?"

„Mein Kapitän, Kajimoto Takahisa. Haben Sie das Erdbeben gestern Morgen gespürt?"

„Es hat mich geweckt", gab Sumire zu.

„Takahisa hat mir gestanden, dass er denkt, er hätte es verursacht. Er weiß nicht wie, aber das erste Beben war ein Unfall, sagt er, und passierte, als er einen Albtraum hatte. Die drei Nachbeben waren absichtliche Versuche, ob er es wieder tun könnte."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er Sie nicht einfach nur hochnimmt?"

„Ich wünschte, es wär' so", antwortete Aoi. „Wenn es Wakato wäre, würde ich das für wahrscheinlich halten, aber Takahisa ist nicht der Typ dafür. Schließlich könnte es den Eindruck wecken, dass er verrückt ist, wenn er so etwas erzählt, und wieso sollte er das wollen?"

Sumire schnaubte trocken. „Es klingt trotzdem verrückt. Alles." Sie seufzte. „Aber ich kann nicht so tun, also ob ich nicht gesehen hätte, was Kawamura heute passiert ist." Ihr Handy klingelte. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie, und sprach hinein. „Ja? ... Tezuka? … Was ist los? Du klingst seltsam."

Aoi beobachtete, wie die Farbe aus Sumires Gesicht wich. „Was ist denn?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

Sumire sah sie an. „Tezuka hatte einen Vorfall. Etwas mit Elektrizität – alles, was er berührt, überlädt er oder schließt er kurz." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Telefon zu. „Tezuka, bleib wo du bist. Ich hole dich ab." Sie legte auf und warf Aoi einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich muss weg."

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Aoi. „Aber, bitte, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden." Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als ihr eigenes Telefon klingelte, ging dann aber dran. „Hallo...? Sakaki-san?"

Sumire hielt inne. Sakaki Tarou war der Coach von Hyouteis Tennisteam.

Aoi schloss die Augen, als wollte sie einfach die Neuigkeiten aus der Welt wünschen, die sie gerade hörte.

„Ja, in der Tat, es HAT hier in Jyousei einige seltsame Vorfälle gegeben, und in Seigaku ebenso. Genau genommen ist Ryuzaki-san hier bei mir – wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen." Sie schwieg und hörte zu, wobei ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Dann blickte sie zu Sumire hinüber.

„Was immer es ist, Ryuzaki-san, es betrifft die Mitglieder des Hyoutei-Teams ebenso."

"Ach, verdammt", kommentierte Sumire. „Sagen Sie Sakaki, ich melde mich noch. Wenn sich das so ausbreitet, wie es jetzt aussieht, werden wir so viele Informationen austauschen müssen, wie wir nur können." Sie ging auf die Tür zu. „In der Zwischenzeit muss ich meinen Teamkapitän einsammeln und herauszufinden versuchen, wie er zu seiner eigenen Stromversorgung geworden ist."

-------

Sakaki Tarou trennte die Verbindung an seinem Mobiltelefon und schauderte unwillkürlich. Dann wandte er sich Atobe Keigo zu, Kapitän seines Hyoutei-Teams und ihrem höchsteigenen Ice Emperor.

Was jetzt wohl nicht mehr nur ein Spitzname war.

Das gesamte Büro war mit einer feinen Schicht glitzerndes Eises überzogen, einschließlich seines Schreibtisches und aller Gegenstände auf dessen Arbeitsfläche. Atobe hielt seine Handfläche ausgestreckt vor sich, und bildete darin Eiswürfel, blies dann sanft darüber, um sie zu Wasser schmelzen zu lassen, das er dann wieder zu Eiswürfeln gefrieren ließ. Die Unter-Null-Grad-Temperaturen im Büro schienen ihn nicht im Geringsten zu beeinträchtigen – aber so wie es schien, war er ja auch derjenige, der sie erzeugte.

„Und", meinte Atobe beiläufig, „hat jetzt irgendwer einen Schimmer, oder nicht?"

„Es passiert auch in anderen Schulen", erwiderte Tarou, der darum kämpfen musste, seine Zähne nicht klappern lassen. „Jyousei und Seigaku."

Atobe schloss seine Hand über den Eiswürfeln. „Seigaku?"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich habe vorhin versucht, Tezuka anzurufen, aber er ist nicht dran gegangen."

„Ryuzaki-san wollte ihn gerade abholen. Es hat wohl einen Vorfall in der Bahn nach Hause gegeben."

Atobes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ende Teil 1_


	2. Teil 2

**TITEL**: **_Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC**: http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
AUTHOR: **Haruka (**mailto:harukaeastlink.ca**)

**KATEGORIE**: AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING**: T bis M  
**DISCLAIMER**: Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN**: Alternatives Universum, in dem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ARCHIV**: ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Wunsch der Autorin nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka übersetzt von: **MilenaLupin

_- Teil 2 - _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echizen Nanjiroh sah auf, als sein einziger Sohn das Haus betrat. „Hey, Junge, wie lief's heute?"

Ryoma zog sein Jackett aus. „Kawamura-sempai hat Feuer gefangen."

„Tut er das nicht immer?"

„Ich meine, er ist in Flammen aufgegangen." Ryoma strebte die Treppe hoch. „Momo-sempai kann Türgriffe zerquetschen, Fuji-sempai ist unwiderstehlich, Tezuka-sempai ist ein wandelnder Blitzableiter, und Kaidoh-sempai haben sie vermisst gemeldet." Bevor er oben auf dem Treppenabsatz um die Ecke bog, rief er noch über die Schulter, „... und Ryuzaki-sensei will, dass du sie anrufst."

Nanjiroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie will mir wahrscheinlich sagen, dass mein Sohn einen Psychiater braucht."

-------

Inui hatte alles versucht, um seine Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden, aber es schien nur schlimmer zu werden anstatt besser. Zum Teil lag das wohl an seiner Sorge über Kaidohs Verschwinden und die seltsamen Vorfälle, die seinen Teamkameraden passiert waren, aber diese Erkenntnis half ihm nicht wirklich. Noch schlimmer war, dass er auch nicht genug zur Entspannung kam, um ein Schläfchen zu machen, was vielleicht die Schmerzen verschwinden lassen würde. Er versuchte es mit Schäfchen zählen, erwischte sich selbst aber dabei, wie er eine Liste der einzigartigen Eigenschaften von Schafen im Kopf abspulte. Als er versuchte, stattdessen rückwärts von 100 zu zählen, begannen die Zahlen im Kopf Gleichungen und Formeln zu bilden, die jede sein Bewusstsein verschiedenste Pfade entlang führten, bis er sich gar nicht mehr an seine ursprüngliche Absicht erinnern konnte.

In diesem Moment begriff Inui, dass ihm, je mehr er sich selbst erlaubte, diesen Berechnungen und Analogien zu folgen, desto weniger der Kopf weh tat.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz völlig, und wurde durch ein Übermaß an Informationen ersetzt. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, einen einzelnen Gedanken festzuhalten, entwickelte der sich zu einer Serie anderer Gedanken, die so schnell abliefen, dass es einen normalen Vierzehnjährigen zum Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Inui war mittlerweile aber klar geworden, dass er nicht länger normal war. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und begann bewusst, mit voller Kraft, in seinem rasenden Gehirn Ordnung zu schaffen.

-------

Die Frau, die mit der Aufsicht über das lokale Tierheim führte, hatte bereits einen sehr typischen Tag hinter sich, als ihre Assistentin aus den Räumen zurückkam, in denen die Tiere untergebracht waren. Ihre Haut war kreideweiß.

„Hari-san, was ist denn?"

„D-da hinten!", stotterte die bleiche Frau zitternd und deutete mit dem Finger. „Sie müssen es sehen, sonst glauben Sie es nicht!"

Die Direktorin runzelte die Stirn, ging aber doch mit raschen Schritten den Flur entlang. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wonach sie Ausschau halten sollte!

Langsam ging sie an den Käfigen vorbei, wobei sie in jede einzelne hinein schaute. Als sie bei dem letzten ankam, in den sie vorhin eine gestreifte streunende Katze gesetzt hatte, stieß sie einen leisen Schrei aus.

Die Katze war fort, aber der Käfig war noch immer belegt. Von einem Jungen im Teenageralter.

Er saß in der Hocke, die Arme eng um die Knie geschlungen und sein Gesicht darin vergraben. Er zittert am ganzen Körper, und als er den Kopf hob, waren seine grünen Augen nass.

„Bitte", wisperte er mit einer tiefen, heiseren Stimme. „Machen Sie, dass sie aufhören."

-------

Oishi schloss seine Handyklappe. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was war bloß mit allen los?

„Oishi!", rief Eiji aus und warf dann einen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer. „Du hast mich in der Küche ganz allein gelassen. Wenn du nicht bald wiederkommst, fang ich womöglich zu essen an, und dann gibt es keine Gnade für den Inhalt eures Vorratsschranks!"

„Ich muss weg", erklärte ihm sein Doppelpartner. „Das war Tezuka. Er hat mich über Ryuzaki-sans Telefon mit Lautsprecher anrufen müssen, weil er kein normales Telefon anfassen kann. Nicht nur, dass sein Problem mit der Elektrizität nicht besser wird, aber jetzt haben sie auch noch Kaidoh gefunden –"

„Aber das sind doch GUTE Nachrichten!", rief Eiji enthusiastisch. „Ich habe mir richtig Sorgen seinetwegen gemacht, nya!"

Oishi sah den Rotschopf mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie haben ihn in einem Käfig im Tierheim gefunden, Eiji! Die Direktorin hat Tezuka für ihn angerufen, weil er nicht für sich selbst sprechen kann – er bricht immer wieder in Tränen aus."

Eijis blaue Augen wurden riesig. „Hoi?", fragte er leise. „Kaidoh?"

Oishi zog sein Jackett an. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich in, bevor sich die Direktorin entscheidet, die Polizei anzurufen oder so was."

„Glaubst du, das WÜRDE sie tun?", rief Eiji aus. Er schoss zur Tür. „Beeil dich, Oishi, komm schon, wir müssen schnell hin!"

"Das sagte ich doch gerade, oder?", gab Oishi mit uncharakteristisch genervtem Ton zurück. „Die ganze Welt dreht durch, und ich wünschte mir bloß, alt genug zum Autofahren zu sein – mit dem Bus brauchen wir ewig dahin!"

„Aber Kaidoh braucht unsere Hilfe SOFORT!" Eiji ergriff Oishis Arm, zerrte, und im selben Augenblick änderte sich ihre Umgebung.

Die beiden Jungen standen wie angewurzelte auf dem Fleck. Nur ihre Augen bewegten sich, um ihnen zu bestätigen, dass sie sich nicht nur nicht mehr in Oishis Schlafzimmer befanden, sondern draußen waren und direkt vor dem Tierheim standen.

Eijis Unterlippe bebte. „Oishiiiii ...", wimmerte er, „was ist da gerade passiert?"

„Ich – ich weiß nicht", antwortete Oishi, und hoffte im Stillen, dass ihn der Tumult, den seine Nerven gerade durchmachten, nicht zum Kotzen brachte. Er sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein, und tätschelte Eiji beruhigend den Rücken. „Wir können uns nur über eine Sache zur Zeit Sorgen machen. Lass uns jetzt erst einmal Kaidoh helfen."

Der Akrobat nickte wortlos und folgte ihm auf wackligen Beinen ins Innere des Tierheims.

-------

„Lasst uns raus!"

"Wir wollen nicht hier sein!"

„Wo ist mein Herrchen?"

„Ich habe Angst!"

Kaidoh Kaoru presste sich die Fäuste dicht vor seine Ohren, aber das half nichts – er konnte sie noch immer hören. Alle von ihnen, alle gleichzeitig, wie sie unaufhörlich weinten. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Angst und Qual seine Seele durchdrangen, und konnte nicht anders, als selbst zu weinen. Er wusste, dass er hier raus musste, aber konnte es nicht über sich bringen wegzurennen, wenn doch noch so viele von ihnen zurückblieben.

„Kaidoh? Hoi, Kaidoh!"

„Wir sind's! Eiji und Oishi!"

Vertraute, MENSCHLICHE Stimme. Er kämpfte darum, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. „Sempais?", murmelte er.

„Er ist schon so, seit wir ihn herausgeholt haben", hörte er eine Frau sagen. „Hat er ... mentale Probleme?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!"

Oishi-sempai! Kaidoh sah von der Couchecke im Wartebereich hoch, auf der er zusammen gekauert hockte, und entdeckte seine beiden Teamkameraden, die sich über ihn neigten. Sie sahen verängstigt aus.

Oishi berührte seine Schulter. „Wir sind es, Kaidoh – wir holen dich hier raus, okay?"

Kaidoh versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber dann fluteten wieder Dutzende Stimme durch seinen Kopf. Angst, Hunger, Durst, Angst, müde, verspielt, wütend, ANGST!

Kaidoh gab einen lauten, wehklagenden Ton von sich, und wand sich die Arme um den Kopf. „Ich kann sie hören, Sempai!", weinte er. „Die Tiere, sie reden mit mir! Ich schwöre, ich kann sie HÖREN!"

Völlig verstört ergriff Oishi ihn an den Schultern und brüllte lauthals: „Nein, kannst du NICHT!"

Kaidoh blinzelte. Langsam schaute er zu Oishi hoch.

„E – es ist weg", sagte er mit einer Stimme, aus der Verwunderung und Erleichterung klang. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören."

Eiji ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. „Ich dachte grad, ich krieg einen Herzanfall, nya."

„Mach's dir nicht zu bequem, wir müssen hier raus." Oishi zog Kaidoh hoch, und Eiji hüpfte zurück auf die Füße.

„Wünschte fast, wir könnten auf die gleiche Weise heimkommen, wie wir hergekommen sind", sagte der Rotschopf leichthin. „War auf jeden Fall schneller!"

„Mach da bloß nicht noch Witze drüber", erklärte Oishi grimmig. „Ich würde mit Kusshand für den Rest meines Lebens den Bus nehmen, wenn das bloß bedeutet, dass keinem von uns mehr etwas Seltsames passiert."

-------

Inui konnte sein Telefon nicht finden.

Er war in der Bibliothek, und sein Handy klingelte, aber er hatte es auf den Tisch vor sich gelegt, und jetzt lag es begraben unter einem Dutzend Zeitungen, mindestens zwanzig Fachbüchern und zwei Sätzen verschiedener Enzyklopädien. Er tastete danach, und fand die Maus für den Computer, den er benutzt hatte, aber kein Telefon.

„Junger Mann", schalt die Bibliothekarin, „bitte gehen Sie mit Ihrem Telefon nach draußen!"

„Das werde ich, sobald ich es gefunden haben, Ma'am", versicherte ihr Inui, dem der Ausdruck blanken Horrors auf dem Gesicht der Frau entgangen war, als sie das enorme Chaos auf dem Tisch entdeckte. Schließlich berührten seine Finger das Handy, und er sprach leise hinein: „Inui hier."

„Wieso flüsterst du?", fragte Sumire harsch. „Ach, auch egal! Es wird hier immer schlimmer, Inui – ich höre gerade von Oishi und Eiji. Sie haben Kaidoh aufgesammelt, aber er behauptet, dass er nicht nur die Tiere im Tierheim reden hören konnte, sondern dass er selbst als KATZE dort eingeliefert worden ist!"

„Transformation ist eine Möglichkeit", erklärte ihr Inui. „Ebenso wie meine erweiterte Fähigkeit, Wissen anzusammeln sich mittlerweile weit über das Level reiner Genialität hinaus gesteigert hat –"

„Was?", unterbrach ihn Sumire. „Willst du mir auf diese verdrehte Weise sagen, dass du WEISST, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Ja und nein. Es ist offensichtlich, dass viele von uns übermenschliche Fähigkeiten erworben haben, deren Grenzen wir erst noch bestimmen müssen, aber ich habe noch keine exakte Ursache feststellen oder bestimmen können, ob die Veränderungen von Dauer sind."

Er hörte die Lehrerin seufzen. „Auf alle Fälle habe ich ein Teammeeting in Kawamuras Sushi-Restaurant einberufen. Kawamuras Vater schließt heute früh, so dass nur Leute, die ich benachrichtigt habe, dazu kommen können."

„Ich bin unterwegs." Inui bemerkte, wie die Bibliothekarin ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden klopfte und den Tisch beäugte. „Gleich nachdem ich ein paar Daten bereinigt habe."

-------

Fuji Syuusuke ging die Treppe hinunter. „Ich gehe aus!", rief er. „Wenn mich jemand braucht, bin ich in Kawamuras Sushi-Restaurant!"

Sein jüngerer Bruder, Yuuta, trat auf den oberen Treppenabsatz. „Darf Kawamura-san denn Besucher haben?"

„Es geht ihm gut", erwiderte Syuusuke. „Es gibt keine Erklärung dafür, aber die Flammen haben ihn überhaupt nicht verbrannt – zum Glück." Er hielt inne und schaute noch einmal zum Treppenabsatz hoch. „Was ist denn mit dir? Du hattest doch vorhin Halsschmerzen, und hast dich furchtbar angehört – aber es klingt jetzt gar nicht mehr heiser."

Yuuta zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, es scheint sich gelegt zu haben, glaube ich. Ist auch gut so, wo St. Rudolph doch morgen ein Spiel hat." Er kratzte sich am Kopf, um dem Blick seines Bruders auszuweichen. „Ist wohl auch besser, wenn du ausgehst. Mizuki-sempai ist auf dem Weg hierher, um die Strategie mit mir durchzusprechen."

Syuusuke runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ja, da hast du vielleicht Recht." Er öffnete die Eingangstür, hielt dann einen Moment an.

„Stimmt was nicht, Aniki?"

Syuusuke seufzte. „Ich schätze, auszugehen macht mich ein bisschen nervös", gab er zu. „Die Leute haben sich heute so komisch in meiner Gegenwart verhalten."

„Ich nicht. Ich bin immer noch der Selbe."

Syuusuke schaute lächelnd über die Schulter in Yuutas Augen. „Ja, das bist du", sagte er dankbar. „Ich seh dich dann später."

Syuusuke schloss die Tür sich, und ließ Yuuta ihm nachstarrend zurück. Falls er die Veränderung im Gesichtsausdruck seines kleinen Bruders gesehen hätte, hätte er wohl seine Dankbarkeit zurückgenommen.

„Aniki", hauchte Yuuta atemlos.

Finger schnippten vor seinem Gesicht, und er zuckte zusammen, als er Mizuki Hajime neben sich stehen fand. „Sempai!", keuchte er. „Wann bist du denn hier hochgekommen? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Dein Bruder hat mich gerade reingelassen", erwiderte Mizuki und warf ihm misstrauisch einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Aber ich hätte das doch gesehen, wenn er –"

„Vielleicht, wenn du nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt wärst, ihm hinterher zu schmachten", fauchte St. Rudolphs Teammanager. „Du hattest ja richtig Sternchen in den Augen, als du ihm nachgeschaut hast. Wieso das denn, Yuuta-kun?"

Der jüngere Fuji-Bruder konnte sich das aber nicht auch besser erklären, als wie es ihm entgangen war, dass Mizuki herein kam. Was aber auch immer der Grund sein mochte, so dachte er, gefallen tat es ihm nicht.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ende Teil 2_


	3. Teil 3

**TITEL**: **_Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC**: http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
AUTHOR: **Haruka (**mailto:harukaeastlink.ca**)

**KATEGORIE**: AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING**: T bis M  
**DISCLAIMER**: Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN**: Alternatives Universum, in dem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ARCHIV**: ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Wunsch der Autorin nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka übersetzt von: **MilenaLupin

_- Teil 3 - _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es wurde laut im Sushi-Restaurant der Familie Kawamura. Sumire zählte ihre Häupter und sah, dass von den Leuten, die sie erwartete, Hanamura Aoi mit ihren drei Jyousei-Tennisspielern anwesend war, die neue Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatten. Sakaki Tarou war allein erschienen, versicherte ihnen aber, dass seine betroffenen Hyoutei-Spieler in Atobes Limousine auf dem Weg hierher wären. Die meisten Jungen ihres Teams waren schon da, mit Ausnahme von Fuji, der wieder einmal zu spät kam. Sie ging zu Echizen Nanjiroh hinüber, den sie eingeladen hatte, mit Ryoma mitzukommen.

„Merkwürdig, nicht wahr?", meinte sie und nickte in Tezukas Richtung, der einen sichtbaren, elektrischen Schwachstrom von Kopf bis Fuß über seine Gestalt flackern ließ. Die anderen machten einen weiten Bogen um ihn, und er wirkte erschöpft.

„Kann man wohl sagen", stimmte Nanjiroh zu. „Aber wenigstens steht der kleine Kawamura nicht mehr in Flammen."

Sumire schaute Kawamura hinter dem Tresen zu, wie er versuchte, seinem Vater zu helfen, Sushi für die Jungs zuzubereiten, der ihn dann aber ausschimpfte, weil er jedes Mal den rohen Fisch garte, wenn er versuchte, ihn mit dem Reis zwischen den Fingern zu formen.

„Kein Feuer, nein, aber seine Hauttemperatur ist immer noch so heiß, dass niemand ihn berühren kann. Er könnte jeden Moment wieder hochgehen, fürchte ich."

Momoshiro, der neben Eiji saß, stieß seinem Teamkollegen den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und zeigte verstohlen auf die Tanaka-Zwillinge, die gegenüber am anderen Ende des geräuschvollen Raumes saßen. „Die beiden da stechen echt raus mit diesen Neonhaaren!", flüsterte er. „Glaubst du, die Farbe ist echt?"

„Wir können dich HÖREN, weißt du!", brüllte Tanaka Youhei in seine Richtung.

„Und du hast Ketchup im Gesicht", fügte Tanaka Kouhei hinzu.

„Echt?" Momo wandte sich Eiji zu, der ihn von nahem betrachtete.

„Ich seh nichts... oh, warte, ist das der winzige Fleck da?" Er piekste mit dem Finger darauf. „Ich dachte, das wäre ein Mitesser, nya!"

„Der ist alt!", fauchte Kouhei.

Youhei kicherte. „Ist wahrscheinlich schon seit Tagen da, und er hat's nicht gemerkt!"

Momoshiro feuchte eine Serviette an und rubbelte auf seiner Haut. Er erröte, während ihn die Zwillinge auslachten. „Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient", gab er Eiji gegenüber zu.

„Hyoutei sind da!", verkündete jemand, und sie schauten alle hoch, als Oishi das andere Team zur Tür hinein ließ, allen voran Atobe Keigo.

„Tut mir Leid, dass wir zu spät sind", erklärte Atobe Tarou. „Wir mussten erst Gakuto einfangen. Er schwebte immer davon."

Shishido Ryo schnaubte. „Ich finde immer noch, wir hätten ihm einfach ein Band um das Fußgelenk binden und ihn zum Autofenster raus hinterher treiben lassen sollen, während wir herkamen."

„Shishido-san!", keuchte Ohtori Choutarou.

„Halt die Klappe!", brüllte Mukahi Gakuto Shishido an. „Wenigstens wäre es außerhalb des Autos WÄRMER gewesen –Atobe sei Dank!"

Der Teamkapitän zuckte beiläufig mit den Achseln. „Ich krieg meine Fähigkeit erst so langsam in den Griff, und an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so die Klappe aufreißen, solange du es nicht schaffst, mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden zu bleiben."

Sumire entdeckte, dass Gakuto ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte, was wohl erklärte, wieso seine Hand fest im Griff seines Boyfriends Oshitari Yuushi war.

„Nur diese fünf von Ihrem Team bisher?", fragte Aoi Tarou.

„Ja, aber genau wie Sie halte ich ein Auge auf die anderen, nur für alle Fälle."

„Damit bliebe also nur Fuji, der noch fehlt", überlegte Sumire stirnrunzelnd. „Vielleicht hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, er soll ein Taxi nehmen."

„Das hätte auch nichts genutzt", sagte Fuji Syuusuke, der eben hereinkam und ziemlich aufgelöst wirkte. „Wenn der Taxifahrer nur im geringsten wie der Busfahrer eben drauf gewesen wäre, hätte er mich nicht aus dem Fahrzeug gelassen!"

„Wovon redest du, Fujiko?", fragte Kawamura besorgt. „Hat jemand versucht, dir was zu tun?"

Fuji seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Taka-san, aber als sich die Türen öffneten und ich aussteigen wollte, habe ich dem Fahrer im Vorbeigehen zugelächelt und gedankt – und da hat er die Türen wieder zugemacht! Er wollte ernsthaft die ganze Nacht durch mit mir an Bord weiterfahren, aber ich habe die anderen Fahrgäste angefleht, mir zu helfen. Dann waren plötzlich drei von ihnen da und haben den Busfahrer zurück gehalten, so dass ich flüchten konnte!" Er zitterte und rubbelte sich die Arme entlang. „Ist es hier drinnen irgendwie kalt?"

„Tschuldigung", erwiderte Atobe.

„Nun, wo wir alle hier sind, sucht euch einfach irgendwo einen Platz", sagte Sumire und nickte Seigakus Datenspezialistem zu. „Inui, du hast gesagt, du könntest ein wenig Licht in diese ganze Sache bringen – also fang an und rede."

Inui trat vor und schob sich die Brille die Nase hoch. „Bevor ich anfange, will ich erst einmal sagen, dass ich noch nicht weiß, was Ursache für diese Veränderungen bei uns ist. Es könnte so eine Art normale menschliche Evolution sein, oder mit einem astronomischen Vorfall zu tun haben... Nachdem ich die wichtigsten Zeitungsberichte des letzten Monats gelesen habe, könnte ich mit Theorie über Theorie ankommen. Aber es ist hier nicht so wichtig, die Ursache zu kennen, als vielmehr, wie wir jetzt mit der Situation umgehen sollen."

„Mir erscheint es eher als das Wichtigste, wie wir das hier STOPPEN können", stellte Tezuka fest. Er schnipste mit den Fingern, und alle konnte zuschauen, wie blaue Funken von seinen Fingerspitzen sprangen. „Ich kann so nicht weitermachen, Inui."

„Unglücklicherweise glaube ich nicht, Tezuka, dass wir das stoppen oder umkehren KÖNNEN", erklärte ihm Inui. „Ich glaube aber sehr wohl, dass ich das Geheimnis entdeckt habe, wie wir unsere neugefundenen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren können, so dass sie unser Leben nicht noch mehr verkomplizieren, als das bisher der Fall war."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Yuushi.

Inui schaute ihn an. „Hört auf, dagegen anzukämpfen. Als ich das tat -– als ich mich beruhigte und die Kraft durch mich fließen ließ -– war ich in der Lage, es zu konzentrieren, statt es wild herumwirbeln zu lassen. Wenn ihr ruhig bleibt und euch konzentriert, könnt ihr die Kraft kontrollieren, nicht sie euch."

„Aber Inui", sagte Fuji verzweifelt, „ich bin mir ja nicht einmal sicher, was meine ‚Fähigkeit' überhaupt IST, oder ob ich überhaupt eine habe!"

„Es sieht wohl so aus, als klammerten sich die Leute ohne jede Provokation an dich, Fuji. Wenn du lernst, wie du es an- und abschalten kannst, könntest du theoretisch andere dazu bringen, ungebeten deinen Willen geschehen zu lassen."

„Ich dachte, dass könnte er sowieso schon!", kicherte Eiji.

„Inui!", rief Sumire aus. „Erzähl ihm doch nicht so was!"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Inui. „Es ist doch nicht so, als hätte er das nicht am Ende auch allein herausgefunden." Er wandte sich wieder Fuji zu. „Sag mir ganz genau, was passiert ist, seit du diese Vorkommnisse bemerkt hast."

Fuji gab die Vorfälle wieder, die sich seit dem Morgen so abgespielt hatten, und als er zum Ende kam, nickte Inui.

„Ich verstehe", nickte der andere Junge. „Also haben dir in jedem Fall die anderen Leute in die Augen geschaut, bevor sie sich in hirnlose Fuji-Hörige verwandelt haben. Und du hast auch in die Augen deines Lehrers gesehen, als du ihm befahlst, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, und in dem Moment hat er dir dann auch endlich gehorcht."

Fuji sah Inui überrascht an, wandte dann aber schnell furchtsam seinen Blick ab. „Aber ... wenn du Recht hast ... heißt das nicht, dass ich anderen Menschen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen darf?"

„Ganz und gar nicht, aber du musst aufhören, gegen deine Fähigkeit anzukämpfen und akzeptieren, dass du sie hast. Ich bin überzeugt, sobald wir das ALLE erst einmal tun, haben wir den ersten Schritt unternommen, um die Kontrolle über unser Leben zurückzugewinnen."

„In Ordnung, ich versuche es", stimmte Fuji zu. Er schloss seine Augen und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. „Ich werde es an jemandem austesten müssen", sagte er, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Du kannst mich nehmen, Fujiko", meldete Kawamura sich freiwillig.

„Kawamura-senpai ist schon Fuji-hörig", mischte Ryoma sich ein. „Das ist kein fairer Test."

Kawamura errötete, während Fuji lächelte und sich Ryoma zuwandte. „Vielleicht sollte ich es an DIR testen, Echizen."

„Spar dir die Mühe", lachte Nanjiroh. „Der Junge liebt bloß seine Katze."

"Oyaji!", grollte Ryoma.

„Ich war derjenige, der den Vorschlag gemacht hat", erklärte Inui. „Du darfst mich als Testsubjekt nehmen."

Fuji nickte und hob langsam den Kopf, um Inui in die Augen zu sehen. Der größere Junge blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er seine Gedanken klären.

„Es ist stark, aber du machst das gut mit dem Unterdrücken, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon ein sabbernder Idiot. Probier mal, ob du es nicht ganz abschalten kannst – nein, nicht wegschauen."

Fuji hielt seinen Blick auf Inui gerichtet und gab sein Bestes, was immer es war, das das Begehren seines Teamkollegen wecken wollte, nieder zu ringen. „Es ist schwer", gab er zu.

„Aber es ist dir gelungen", sagte Inui, nicht ohne Erleichterung. „Weil du akzeptiert hast, dass die Kraft dir gehört, und dass du Kontrolle gewinnen kannst, solltest du das auch schaffen können. Es wäre natürlich am besten, wenn du es öfter trainieren könntest."

„Würde das bei uns allen wirken, sempai?", fragte Kaidoh leise. „Irgendwie hat Oishi-sempai mir vorhin geholfen, meine Kraft zu unterdrücken, aber ich glaube, es kommt zurück."

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass es geht, Kaidoh", versicherte ihm Inui. „Akzeptier einfach deine Fähigkeiten, und tu nicht so, als gäbe es sie nicht."

Kaidoh nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, und ließ ihn langsam wieder heraus. Ein paar Momente später schaute er hoch. „Ich glaube, es hat funktioniert. Ich höre jedenfalls jetzt keine zusammenhanglosen Gedanken von Vögeln in den Bäumen oder streunenden Katzen mehr."

„Jetzt konzentrier dich darauf, sie bewusst zu hören", schlug Inui vor.

Kaidoh schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht."

„Bitte."

Der jüngere Junge zog die Stirn in Falten. Die Bitte eines sempai konnte er nicht ablehnen. Er versuchte, sich auf die Tierstimmen draußen zu konzentrieren, die er vorher gehört hatte, und nickte. „Ja, da sind sie wieder. Das heißt, eine Katze und ein paar Vögel sind weiter gezogen, und draußen geht ein Hund mit seinem Herrchen vorbei. Sie meinen alle, dass der Wind zugenommen hätte."

„Es IST draußen windiger geworden", bemerkte Choutarou, der durch die Jalousien hindurch lugte.

„In Ordnung, Kaidoh", sagte Inui. „Jetzt, wo du ein bisschen Kontrolle erlangt hast, schau doch mal, ob du die Stimmen wie vorhin abschalten kannst."

Der Zweitklässler konzentrierte sich darauf, die Tiere NICHT MEHR zu hören. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte seine Erleichterung. „Sie sind fort."

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du sie nicht wieder hören wirst, wenn du nicht damit rechnest, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du um so mehr Kontrolle darüber gewinnst, je mehr du das An- und Abschalten übst." Inui schaute sich um. „Jetzt versucht es auch mal der Rest von euch. Auch wenn eure Kraft nicht aktiviert ist, entspannt euch einfach und akzeptiert, dass ihr sie HABT. Macht diesen ersten Schritt."

Im Raum wurde es still, während sich die Jungen konzentrierten. Ryoma ließ seine Blicke durch den Raum schweifen und studierte die verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücke an den anderen. Er sah, wie Gakutos schwerelose Form sich senkte, bis seine Füße den Boden berührten. Die Augen des Akrobaten flogen auf, und er lächelte breit.

„Es klappt!"

Anderen Stimmen gaben ihre Zustimmung. Die Tanaka-Zwillinge umarmten sich und weinten vor Erleichterung. Atobe streckte die Hand aus und berührte Tezukas Schulter. Der andere Kapitän sah überrascht auf, dann warf er Atobe einen trockenen Blick zu. „Du hättest dir einen bösen Schock einfangen können – vor allem, wenn man DEINE Fähigkeit bedenkt."

„Ohne Risiken erreicht man nichts im Leben", meinte Atobe und setzte sich neben ihn. Er gluckste. „Ich glaube, es wird hier drin schon wärmer."

„Dieser Wind da DRAUSSEN wird dafür immer schlimmer", bemerkte Momoshiro, der durch die Fenster schaute. Seine Telefon klingelte, und er schaute sich entschuldigend um. „Uups, Tschuldigung!" Er nahm das Handy ans Ohr. „Hier Momo-chan! Oh, hi, Tachibana-imouto!" Er zuckte zusammen und hielt das Telefon kurz vom Ort ab, nahm es dann aber wieder heran. „Sorry, sorry! Was ist denn los, An-chan?" Er runzelte die Stirn, während er zuhörte, räusperte sich dann. „Sekunde mal eben!"

Dann deckte er den Sprecher ab und schaute Inui an. „Tachibana An sagt, es sei ihr großer Bruder, der für den Sturm verantwortlich ist, und er weiß nicht, wie er ihn aufhalten soll! Es wird immer schlimmer, je mehr er in Panik gerät!"

„Ist schwer, sich Tachibana Kippei in Panik vorzustellen", bemerkte Eiji.

„Nach dem hier, würd' ich alles glauben", erwiderte Gakuto.

„Momoshiro, sag An, was wir hier gemacht haben und lass sie es an ihren Bruder weitergeben", antwortete Inui. „Und sag ihr, dass wir uns mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, wenn wir wissen, wie wir von hier aus weitermachen wollen."

Momo folgte Inuis Instruktionen, während Sumire die anderen Erwachsenen ansah.

„Wie WOLLEN wir weitermachen? Wir haben erst mal eine vorübergehende Lösung, aber für die Kinder hier sind ihre Fähigkeiten immer noch neu."

„Wäre es nicht das Beste, wenn die Kinder, die unter diesem Zustand leiden, für eine Weile alle irgendwo gemeinsam wohnen könnten?", schlug Tarou vor. „Irgendwo, wo sie trainieren können, Kontrolle zu behalten, ohne gestört zu werden? Da der Großteil meines Teams beteiligt ist, würde ich mich als erwachsene Aufsichtsperson zur Verfügung stellen."

„Das würde ich auch", stimmte Aoi zu. „Ich lebe ohnehin allein, und wenn ich kann, will ich helfen."

„Nun ja, da bei meinem Team ALLE betroffen zu sein scheinen –", Sumire unterbrach sich, während sie Nanjiroh ansah, und beide wandten sich ab, um zu Ryoma hinüber zu sehen.

„Er hat bisher keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher Fähigkeiten gezeigt", bemerkte Nanjiroh. „Es sei denn, man betrachtet Frechheit neuerdings als Fähigkeit."

„Das ist mir bis eben gerade noch gar nicht aufgefallen", gab Sumire zu. „Vielleicht ist er noch zu jung? Die anderen Jungen sind alle mindestens ein Jahr älter als er."

„Wenn seine Teamkameraden alle zusammen irgendwo hinfahren, wird er auch mitwollen", meinte Nanjiroh und bohrte sich mit dem Finger im Ohr. „Und ich habe mich in letzter Zeit sowieso im Tempel gelangweilt. Ich helfe euch einfach mit den Kindern."

„Großartig, du wirst sie mit Mädchenmagazinen wohl versorgt halten, da bin ich mir sicher", gab Sumire trocken zurück, lehnte sein Angebot aber nicht ab.

„Der Wind hat sich gelegt", wies Takahisa auf die Stille draußen hin.

Inui nickte. „Es scheint, als sei Tachibana-san unserem Rat gefolgt."

„Wir rufen ihn dann gleich zurück", verkündete Sumire. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass es das Beste sei, wenn ihr Kinder alle gemeinsam eine Eingewöhnungsphase zusammen verbringt – betrachtet es einfach als eine andere Art Trainingscamp."

„Wir alle?", ertönte Kouhei überrascht.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Eltern Verständnis haben werden", erklärte ihm Aoi. „Sie werden alle wollen, dass ihr eure neuen Fähigkeiten in den Griff bekommt."

„Aber wo sollen wir denn hin?", fragte Oishi.

Atobe hob einen Finger. „Ich hätte da einen passenden Ort anzubieten. Meine Eltern haben das Haus vor ein paar Monaten gekauft, und die Renovierungen sind inzwischen abgeschlossen. Es kann alle bequem unterbringen, mit noch ein paar Extraräumen, falls noch jemand mit Fähigkeiten auftaucht. Es ist zwar ein bisschen weiter zu fahren jeden Tag, aber eigentlich müssten alle trotzdem in der Lage sein, die eigene Schule weiter zu besuchen."

„Deine Eltern hätten nichts dagegen, Atobe-kun?", erkundigte sich Aoi.

Er lächelte sie voller Selbstvertrauen an. „Wenn ich sie frage, werden sie Ja sagen."

„Gibt es da Tennisplätze?", fragte Shishido.

„Natürlich."

„Klingt gut für mich."

„Hoi, mir ist da grad was eingefallen", meinte Eiji fröhlich. „Wo wir doch nun so eine große Gruppe von Kindern haben, die alle diese coolen Kräfte zu ihrer Verfügung haben, heißt das, dass wir jetzt Spandex-Kostüme anziehen, Codenamen tragen und die Welt retten gehen?"

Die Jungen tauschten untereinander Blicke aus und erwiderte aus einem Mund, „Naaaaaaaaah!"

„Zu Klischee!" Gakuto verzog das Gesicht.

Atobe schniefte. „Die Welt kann sich um sich selber kümmern."

„Wir sind Tennisspieler, keine Superhelden", erklärte Tezuka.

„Okay, okay, ich hab ja bloß gefragt..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ende Teil 3_


	4. Teil 4

TITEL: Wechselbälger

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC**: http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
AUTHOR: **Haruka (**mailto:harukaeastlink.ca**)

KATEGORIE: AU, Humor, Crack  
RATING: T bis M  
DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
AUTORNOTIZEN: Alternatives Universum, in dem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

ARCHIV: ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Wunsch der Autorin nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka übersetzt von: **MilenaLupin

- Teil 4 - 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tachibana Kippei liebte seine Fudomine-Spieler inniglich, aber wenn sein Vizekapitän nicht bald aufhörte, von einer Seite der Taxirückbank zur anderen zu springen, würde er ihn noch zur Tür rauspusten.

„Akira, hör endlich auf!", kommandierte er mit aller Macht. „Wir sind fast da."

„IchweißaberichkanndochnixdafüristsoeineErleichterungdasswirbaldwissenwerdenwaslosistselbstwennwirsnichtinGriffkriegenvielleichtkannmanskontrollieren –"

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, wie du damit anfangen kannst, also warum beruhigst du nicht und bist dann vielleicht auch nicht mehr ganz so hyper!" Tachibana hatte gedacht, sein Problem, ungewollt Hurricanes in die Welt zu setzen, wäre schlimm – aber wenigstens hatte Momoshiro ihm erklärt, wie er es mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle bekam. Die Übungen schienen allerdings bei Kamio Akira nicht zu wirken, dem sie schon den Spitznamen Speed Demon verpasst hatten, bevor er echte Kräfte entwickelte. Jetzt bewegte, dachte und sprach er so schnell, dass dabei zuweilen die Zusammenhänge verloren gingen. Um ehrlich zu sein, Kamio wäre wohl schon längst in diesem Versteck Atobes, wenn er dahin gelaufen wäre.

„... und davor, der Typ, der dieses Taxi genommen hatte, war ein Betrunkener, der seine Frau betrogen hatte. Vor ihm war eine Frau mit einem fünfjährigen Mädchen hier. Vor ihr war ein –"

Kamios Boyfriend, Ibu Shinji, war der andere Spieler seines Teams, der von Kräften beeinträchtigt wurde. Er hatte schon immer in lang anhaltenden Monologen vor sich hin gemurmelt, sogar während der Tennismatche. Jetzt allerdings redete er weniger mit sich selbst als vielmehr mit irgendwelche leblosen Objekten, mit denen er Unterhaltungen führte. Tachibana war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war.

„Wir sind da", verkündete der Taxifahrer, der sich taktvoll jeglichen Kommentars über seine ungewöhnlichen Fahrgäste enthielt. In seinem Gewerbe traf man halt alle Arten Mensch.

Kamio war schon fort, und Shinji dankte dem Taxi für die Fahrt, als Tachibana fertig war mit bezahlen.

-------

Momoshiro war als Einziger im Foyer, als es an der Tür klopfte, also ging er hinüber, um auf das Klopfen zu antworten. Er war ziemlich überrascht; auch wenn er selbst noch nicht lange hier war, wusste er, dass man eigentlich erst per Summer durch das große Gartenportal eingelassen werden musste, bevor man sich dem Landhaus nähern konnte.

Er war noch überraschter, als er die Tür öffnete und Kamio davor stand.

„Hi", sagte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst – wir haben Tachibana erwartet."

Kamio zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter zum Tor.

„EristimmernochdahintenmitShinjisiewerdenbaldhierseinalsowoistunserZimmer?"

Momoshiro starrte den Rotschopf an, und versuchte aus seinen Worten Sinn zu machen. „Ich schätze mal, dich hat's auch erwischt", bemerkte er schließlich. „Und Ibu auch?" Er lachte. „Das wird Echizen gefallen!"

„EchizenistauchhierwasfüreineFähigkeithaterohdaistderSummerfürdasTorsiemüssensoweitseinundreinkommenwollen!" Bevor Momoshiro irgend etwas sagen konnte, hatte Kamio schon den Knopf am Intercom gedrückt, der das Gartentor öffnete.

„Wie bist du eigentlich vor ihnen hier reingekommen?", fragte Momoshiro, hielt aber gleich die Hand hoch. „Sag's mir LANGSAM."

Kamio versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Tachibana gesagt hatte, über Ruhigbleiben und Konzentrieren. Es war nicht leicht, aber wenn er sich so hart konzentrierte wie er konnte, war er in der Lage, sich zu bremsen. „Ich bin über die Mauer gerannt", brachte er heraus.

Die steinerne Mauer um das Anwesen war mindestens drei Meter hoch, vielleicht sogar vier oder fünf, dachte Momoshiro. Wie schnell war Kamio gerannt?

Der Fudomine-Zweitklässler ließ seinen Teamkapitän und seinen Boyfriend zur Eingangstür hinein, als Eiji gerade an Momoshiros Seite materialisierte.

„IIIIEEEEKS!" Momo sprang in die Luft. „Eiji-Sempai, MUSST du das tun?"

„Mengo, mengo!" Eiji kicherte verlegen. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wer da kommt!"

Tachibana starrte ihn an. „Du bist gerade eben aus der Luft erschienen. Oder bist du so schnell hierher gerannt wie Akira?"

„Ich bin herteleportiert – so nennen sie es jedenfalls", erklärte Eiji. "Ich will ihm aber einen cooleren Namen geben, der mehr nach MIR klingt, so wie "Hoi-en" oder so was."

„NaobderNamesocoolistdawärichmirnichtsosicherglaubstdudukannstschnellerteleportierenalsichrennenkann?", fragte Kamio. Eiji blinzelte ihn an.

„Hoi?", gab er verwirrt zurück.

„Das war hier mal ein erfolgreicher Country Club", murmelte Shinji. „Davor war es ein Hotel, aber das war für die meisten Leute einfach zu teuer. Es ist glücklich, hier Kinder zu beherbergen, so lange wir keinen strukturellen Schaden anrichten."

Eiji schaute noch verwirrter drein und sah Momo hilfeheischend an. Der zuckte die Achseln.

„Willkommen, Jungs", grüßte Aoi, die gerade die Treppe hinunter kam. „Kamio-kun, Shinji-kun, euch hatten wir gar nicht erwartet."

Tachibana verneigte sich. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Meine Teamgefährten haben erst letzte Nacht angefangen, ihre Kräfte zu zeigen, nachdem ich zuletzt mit Ryuzaki-San darüber gesprochen hatte her zu kommen."

„Das ist absolut in Ordnung – wir stehen für jeden offen, der Zeit braucht, um mit seinen Fähigkeiten fertig zu werden zu lernen." Sie winkte Eiji. „Kikumaru-kun, könntest du ihnen bitte oben ein paar freie Räume zeigen?"

„Sicher, folgt mir, nya!", verkündete Eiji und verschwand außer Sicht. Aoi seufzte und warf den Jungs einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Eiji erschien wieder, ein wenig errötend.

„Uups", meinte er. "Tschuldigung. Hier entlang." Er ging auf die Treppe zu. Kamio flitzte zum oberen Absatz hoch, bevor seine Teamkollegen den ersten Schritt getan hatten.

„Die letzte Person vor mir, die dieses Geländer angefasst hat, war Momoshiro", murmelte Shinji, als er sich die Treppe hoch in Bewegung setzte. „Die erste Person, die es je berührt hat, war ein Mann namens Koujito, damals 1960, als man dieses Gebäude zuerst errichtet hatte –"

„Ibu-San."

Shinji hielt auf der Treppe an und schaute hoch zu Ryoma, der vom Treppenabsatz aus regungslos zu ihm hinunter blickte. „Echizen Ryoma. Ich habe gar nicht gehört, dass du auch Kräfte hast, also was tust du denn wohl hier?"

„Meine Teamkameraden sind hier, also bin ich hier", erwiderte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Außerdem ist mein Vater einer der Aufsichtspersonen."

Die Jungen fanden den Grund für seinen Missmut einen Augenblick später heraus, als sich ein heruntergekommen wirkender Mann in einer Mönchsrobe neben Ryoma stellte und ihm durch die Haare wuschelte. Das verstärkte sein Stirnrunzeln nur noch. „Und was haben wir hier? Noch mehr süße Jungs, die einziehen? Willkommen, alle miteinander!" Er zeigte auf sie. „Hey, an euch drei erinnere ich mich! Fudomine, nicht wahr? Ich hab euch spielen sehen, ihr seid gut."

„Danke", erwiderte Tachibana. „Und Sie sind...?"

„Echizen Nanjiroh", gab er zurück und wuschelte wieder durch Ryomas Haar. „Das hier ist mein Rotzbengel."

„Das tut weh", murmelte Ryoma und wand sich.

„HeyEchizenNanjirohdasheißtSiewarenderWeltklasseprofitennisspielerhuiichhätteniegedachtdassSiewieeinPenneraussehen –"

Ein heftiger Windstoß warf Kamio um, und Tachibana verbeugte sich Nanjirohs Richtung. „Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Spieler."

„Wieso? Er hat doch nur die Wahrheit ges---mpfht!" Ryoma kämpfte darum, sein Gesicht aus der Hand seines Vaters zu befreien, die von seinen Haaren herunter gerutscht war und nun seinen Mund vollständig bedeckte.

„Da werd' ich euch nicht länger aufhalten!", sagte Nanjiroh fröhlich und trat beiseite, wobei er Ryoma halb mit sich schleifte. „Geh nur, und bring sie zu ihren Zimmern, Kikumaru-kun!"

Die Jungen folgten Eiji, während Ryoma seinen Vater zur Seite stieß und ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Was?", fragte Nanjiroh unschuldig.

-------

„WOHIN fährst du noch mal?", fragte Yuuta Syuusuke, als er ihm beim Packen zusah. „Und seit wann trägst du eine Sonnenbrille im Haus?"

„Ich fahr in ein paar Minuten los, und ich will sie nicht vergessen, bevor ich ihn den Bus steige. Es geht zu einem von Atobe Keigos Besitztümern – die Telefonnummer liegt draußen im Flur neben dem Telefon", erwiderte Syuusuke, während er eine Schublade aufzog und ein Hardcover-Notizbuch herausnahm. Er runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. „Yuuta... du bist nicht zufällig aus irgendeinem Grund an meiner Schublade gewesen, oder?"

„Als ob ich so was tun würde", schnaubte sein jüngerer Bruder. „Wieso?"

„Oh, nichts." Syuusuke war sich sicher, dass er das Lesezeichenbändchen wieder in das Tagebuch eingelegt hatte, aber es hing nun lose in der Schublade. Er wusste, dass Yuuta ihn nicht anlügen würde, also war es vielleicht herausgerutscht, als seine Schwester seine frische Wäsche weglegte.

„Hey ... Aniki", sagte Yuuta langsam und rubbelte nervös an seinem Arm. „Da gibt's was, das ich dir zeigen muss, bevor du gehst." Er streckte seine Hand aus, Handfläche nach oben. „Siehst du den dünnen Schnitt da an meinem Zeigefinger?"

Syuusuke starrte auf den Finger. „Nein, gar nicht. Wo denn?"

„Das ist es gerade – er ist weg. Genau wie mein wunder Hals gestern." Yuuta wirkte unsicher. „Nicht nur das, aber letzte Nacht, als Mizuki-senpai hier war und wir uns einen Snack in der Küche geholt haben, hat er sich am Toaster verbrannt. Ich nahm seine Hand, damit ich mir die Verbrennung anschauen konnte, und während ich sie hielt..." Er schaute beiseite. „Er sagte, es hätte aufgehört wehzutun. Es gab danach auch kein Anzeichen von einer Verbrennung mehr."

Syuusuke hielt inne. „Ist es möglich, dass Mizuki anfangs einfach nur die Schwere der Verbrennung übertrieben hat?"

Yuuta sah verärgert aus. „Nein, Aniki! Ich hörte ihn japsen, als es passierte, und hab auch die Rötung der Verbrennung gerade noch gesehen, bevor sie verschwand!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Yuuta, ich wollte nicht irgendwas behaupten." Syuusuke schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich hatte bloß gehofft, dir blieben diese Fähigkeiten erspart."

„Also denkst du jetzt, dass ich doch so eine Fähigkeit habe?", fragte Yuuta leise.

Syuusuke legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, das tu ich, und ich denke, du selbst auch, sonst hättest du mir davon nichts erzählt." Er grinste. „Wenigstens scheint es eine nette Fähigkeit zu sein – dich selbst und andere heilen zu können."

„Stimmt wohl, aber ich bin trotzdem nervös", gab Yuuta zu. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Pack deine Sachen", erwiderte sein großer Bruder fröhlich. „Du kommst mit mir."

-------

„Was MEINEN Sie damit, wir dürfen nicht in einem Zimmer wohnen?", schrie Gakuto.

„Ganz genau das, was ich gesagt habe", erklärte ihm Sumire fest. „Sakaki-san sagt, du und Oshitari seid ein Paar, und wir haben nicht vor, uns Ärger einzuhandeln, indem wir euch ins selbe Zimmer stecken."

Gakuto legte seine Hände auf die Hüften. „Um sich DIESE Art von Ärger zu ersparen, sind Sie ein bisschen zu spät dran! Yuushi und ich sind schon seit langer Zeit Boyfriends!"

„Vorher waren wir nicht für euch verantwortlich; jetzt sind wir's." Sumire gestikulierte in Yuushis Richtung. „Komm mit, Oshitari-kun. Wir finden ein anderes Zimmer für dich."

„Yuushi!" Gakuto stieß seinen Arm vor, und plötzlich blieben Yuushis Füße mitten in der Bewegung stocken, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, so dass er auf Händen und Knien landete.

„Was zum ---?", keuchte Sumire, und starrte von Yuushi zu Gakuto. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Gaku", sagte Yuushi ruhig, „hör auf damit. Du kannst mich nicht ewig festhalten, und ich geh ja nicht weit."

„Aber ich will dich bei MIR!", heulte der winzige Vierzehnjährige.

Sumire beugte sich herunter, um Yuushi aufzuhelfen, da er dazu keine Neigung zu verspüren schien, musste aber feststellen, dass sie seine Hände nicht vom Fußboden lösen konnte. „Wie macht er das?", fragte sie und schaute zu Gakuto zurück. „Ich dachte, deine Fähigkeit sei das Fliegen!"

„Da liegen Sie falsch", antwortete Yuushi gelassen. „Gaku kann die Schwerkraft kontrollieren. Sowohl seine eigene, als auch die von anderen. Aber das ist jetzt weit genug gegangen."

Gakuto schmollte, machte aber doch eine Aufwärtsbewegung mit seinem Arm. Yuushi stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und kam langsam auf die Füße hoch.

Sumire schüttelte den Kopf und gab sich selbst mental den guten Rat, nie wieder bei diesen Kindern und ihren Fähigkeit etwas einfach anzunehmen. Offensichtlich hielten einige noch ein paar Überraschungen im Ärmel.

-------

Mizuki Hajime war nicht glücklich.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, du gehst mit deinem Bruder!", fauchte er in sein Telefon.

„Keine Sorge, sempai, ich kann immer noch St. Rudolph besuchen und für das Team spielen, aber ich muss jetzt erst einmal eine Weile mit den anderen Kids zusammen sein, die sich an ihre Kräfte gewöhnen."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst ihm nicht erzählen, was passiert ist!", schimpfte Mizuki verärgert.

„E --- es tut mir Leid", Yuuta stockte. „Aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass er es versteht, wo er doch mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen hat..."

„Ach wirklich?", meinte Mizuki nachdenklich. „Und was genau IST Fuji Syuusukes Problem?"

„Sie nennen ihn eine Sirene. Er kann, ähm, Leute anziehen... sie verlocken, verführen ... so was halt. Inui Sadaharu denkt, Aniki sei in der Lage, Leute dazu zu bringen zu tun, was immer er will, die Macht, sie ihn so sehr lieben zu lassen."

Mizuki spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauder über den ganzen Körper lief. „Das klingt geradezu ekelhaft! Wie funktioniert das?"

„Na ja, er war sich erst nicht sicher, aber sie haben entdeckt, dass es ausgelöst werden kann, wenn ihm Leute in die Augen schauen. Er lernt jetzt, es willentlich an- und abzuschalten."

„Verstehe", murmelte Mizuki. Er sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein. „Nun, Yuuta-kun, wie es scheint, habe ich wohl keine Wahl in dieser Sache."

„Es tut mir Leid, sempai. Ich verspreche, meine Leistung für St. Rudolph wird darunter nicht leiden."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das nicht wird. Dann erst mal Tschüss." Mizuki legte den Hörer auf und schaute dann sein Spiegelbild im Flurspiegel an. „Also, Fuji Syuusuke ist eine Sirene, ja? Ich schätze, das erklärt, wieso sich Yuuta so komisch verhalten hat, als er gestern Abend loswollte." Er zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne um den Zeigefinger und lächelte boshaft. „Ich schätze, da habe ich wohl WIRKLICH keine Wahl in dieser Sache. Ich werde mich ihnen einfach anschließen müssen."

St.-Rudolphs Manager kicherte fies, während er zusah, wie sein Spiegelbild verschwand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ende Teil 4_


	5. Teil 5

**TITEL**: **_Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC**: http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
AUTHOR: **Haruka (**mailto:harukaeastlink.ca**)

**KATEGORIE**: AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING**: T bis M  
**DISCLAIMER**: Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN**: Alternatives Universum, in dem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ARCHIV**: ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Wunsch der Autorin nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka übersetzt von: **MilenaLupin

_- Teil 5 - _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka sah schweigend zu, wie Atobe auspackte. Ihr Zimmer war riesig – das waren alle Schlafräume – aber das änderte nichts an der Frage, die ihn grübeln ließ. Am Ende musste er doch fragen.

„Wieso bist du hier?"

Atobe hing ein weiteres, teuer aussehendes Hemd auf einen Bügel und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten schon Personal für dieses Haus. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, mit meinen Kleidern irgendwas anderes zu machen als sie anzuziehen."

„Atobe, wieso bist du hier, mit mir in diesem Zimmer?", wiederholte Tezuka seine Frage. „Es gibt reichlich freie Zimmer, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du genauso wenig ans Teilen gewöhnt bist."

„So wahr das wohl ist, ich hielt's für das Beste", erwiderte Atobe. „Sakaki-sensei sagt, dass die Erwachsenen es vorziehen, wenn wir uns fürs Erste zu zweit einrichten, und ich schätze, es wäre wohl nicht wirklich fair, wenn ich der Einzige wäre, der sein Zimmer für sich hat."

Ein Halblächeln verzog Tezukas Mundwinkel. „Und seit wann stört dich so etwas?"

„Würde es normalerweise nicht, aber das hier sind keine normalen Umstände." Atobe warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Außerdem wähle ich mir lieber jetzt meinen Zimmergenossen selbst aus, als dass sie mir später eine x-beliebige Person ins Zimmer stecken, wenn wir noch mehr Leute aufnehmen." Er näherte sich Tezukas Bett und glitt darauf, wobei er sich bewegte wie eine Katze, die sich an ihre Beute anschlich. „Ich sehe aber auch nicht, dass du lautstark gegen dieses Arrangement protestierst, Tezuka..." Er presste seine Lippen gegen die des rivalisierenden Kapitäns. Tezuka schubste ihn nicht weg.

„Sie werden es rausfinden."

„Nicht wenn wir vorsichtig sind", entgegnete Atobe mit einem ungezogenen Grinsen.

„DAS ist aber nicht vorsichtig. Die Tür ist nicht ganz zu."

Atobe seufzte und glitt vom Bett. „Du hast keinen Sinne für Abenteuer, Tezuka."

„Ich hab mich mit dir eingelassen. Das ist Abenteuer genug."

-------

„Danke, dass du mich bei dir wohnen lässt, Eiji", meinte Fuji, während er seine Bücher wegstellte.

„Ich bin froh, dich hier zu haben, Fujiko-chan", erklärte Eiji und verkniff sich taktvoll die Ergänzung, dass er zwar lieber Oishi als Zimmergenossen gehabt hätte, aber Ryuzaki-sensei diese Möglichkeit glattweg unterbunden hatte. Außerdem wusste er, dass Fuji lieber mit seinen jüngeren Bruder zusammen wohnen würde, aber Yuuta sich geweigert hatte. „Ich hoffe, mein Rein- und Raushoien macht dich nicht verrückt."

Fuji sah auf. „Hoien?"

Eiji blinzelte, als er ein paar latente Nachwirkungen von Fujis Kraft spürte. Er schaute beiseite, bevor ihm noch in den Sinn kam, sich seinem Teamgefährten zu Füßen zu werfen. „Ja, so nenne ich dieses Teleportieren-Zeugs – ‚hoien'!"

„Verstehe. Klingt ganz nach dir, Eiji." Fuji hielt kurz inne, dann fügte er leise hinzu: "Du musst meinem Blick nicht ausweichen, Eiji. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu becircen."

„Oh, das weiß ich!", sagte Eiji entschuldigend und kam herüber gehüpft, um einen tröstenden Arm um seinen Mitbewohner zu legen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, ich spür was, und ich schätze, da hat so ein Selbstschutzmechanismus eingesetzt. Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen."

Fuji schüttelte fest den Kopf. „Hast du nicht. Ich verstehe schon, wirklich – ich denke, da wabert immer noch so ein bisschen über die Kanten, auch wenn ich mich bemühe, es zu unterdrücken. _Ich_ müsste mich für meinen Mangel an Selbstkontrolle entschuldigen."

Das beantwortete Eiji, indem er Fuji an die Schultern fasste und ihn so drehte, dass er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wag es ja nicht, dir die Schuld zu geben, Fujiko-chan! Wir lernen ALLE erst, wie wir mit diesen Kräften umgehen sollen, und du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass du von Natur aus so anziehend bist, und sich das durch deine auch noch verstärkt! Du wirst bald totale Kontrolle darüber haben; ich weiß, dass du das schaffst!"

Fuji lächelte dankbar. „Danke, Eiji."

„Null Problem, nya!", grinste der Rotschopf fröhlich. „Jetzt komm schon! Ich hoi' uns in die Küche runter, und wir klauen uns einen Snack!" Immer noch die Hände fest an Fujis Schultern verschwanden die beiden.

-------

Momoshiro pfiff vor sich hin, als er in sein Zimmer trat. Dann blieb er wie erstarrt stehen und gaffte. „Was suchst DU denn hier!"

„IchbinschoneingezogenShinjiundichdurftennichtzusammenwohnenweilwirboyfriendssindalsohatSakaka-senseiunsgetauschtundjetztwohnichbeidir."

Momo rieb sich die Augen. „Kamio, könntest du BITTE versuchen, dich zu entspannen, bevor du redest, damit ich dich verstehen kann?"

Kamio nickte und sammelte sich einen Moment, um seine Geschwindigkeit in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ich steck hier fest, weil Shinji und ich nicht zusammen wohnen dürfen." Er warf Momoshiro einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich freu mich auch nicht gerade drüber, weißt du."

Momoshiro kam heran und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer an Kamios Bettpfosten. „Na ja, ich schätze, wir sind schon früher miteinander ausgekommen, wenn wir keine Wahl hatten."

„Schätze schon", meinte Kamio wachsam. „Aber mach ja nicht wieder was von meinen Sachen kaputt."

„Hackst du IMMER NOCH auf diesem Fahrrad da herum? Das war ein Unfall, weißt du, ein Unfall!"

„Du hast es trotzdem kaputt gemacht!"

„Es tut mir Leid, okay! Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid, tut mir LEID!" Momo knallte seine Hand flach auf den Bettpfosten. Der Rahmen splitterte, und das Bett brach unter Kamio zusammen.

Der Rotschopf starrte zu ihm hoch. „Siehste! Ich bin mal gerade fünf Minuten hier, und schon machst du mein Zeugs kaputt!"

"Uups", sagte Momo verlegen.

Kamio peste wie der Blitz durch die Tür. „Wir brauchen neue Wohnarrangements! Das ist die beschissenste Wohngemeinschaft, auf die überhaupt jemand kommen konnte!" Im Flur blieb er so plötzlich stehen, dass Momo sich herauswagte, um auch zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit so gefangen hatte. Dann pfiff er leise.

„Mit Ausnahme von DER da", murmelte er.

Im Schlafraum auf der gegenüberliegenden Flurseite starrten Shinji und Ryoma einander gegenseitig in Grund und Boden.

-------

Yuushi sah zu seinem Mitbewohner Choutarou hoch und stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus. „Choutarou-kun, du rennst schon wieder."

Der hochgewachsenen Zweitklässler erstarrte. „Tu ich das? Tut mir Leid, Yuushi-senpai. Ich bin wohl ein bisschen nervös." Er warf einen Blick zur Tür.

„Ach ja, ich weiß genau, was du meinst", erwiderte Yuushi und rückte seine Brille zurecht, während er sich mit einem Buch aufs Bett legte. „Aber es hat keinen Sinn, sich verrückt zu machen wegen etwas, dass du nicht kontrollieren kannst. Und schließlich SIND sie Teamkameraden."

„Ja, aber sie sind Teamkameraden, deren Temperament sich einfach zu ähnlich ist." Choutarou wrang die Hände. „Oh, das wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn die Erwachsenen nicht so blöd wären und darauf bestehen würden, uns zu trennen!"

Yuushi schaute auf. „Da kommt was", warnte er.

Choutarou fuhr herum, und sein ganzer Körper wurde durchscheinend. Ein fliegender Schuh, der ihn gerade treffen wollte, flog geradewegs hindurch und traf stattdessen Yuushis Bein.

„Autsch", murmelte der Tensai und kickte den Schuh beiseite. Dann bemerkte er die winzige Schuhgröße. „Gakuto! Dein Schuh ist hier!"

Der zierliche Teenager kam herein und las seinen Schuh auf. „Tschuldigung, Jungs. Ich hatte auf Shishido gezielt, aber ich glaube, er hat sich sein Glück aktiviert, so dass er ihn verfehlt hat." Er rieb sich die Fingerknöchel. „Und mir hat er PECH gewünscht, so dass ich mit der Hand gegen den Bettpfosten gehauen bin, als ich ihn warf!"

„Lass dich nicht auf einen Machtkampf ein, Gaku", warnte Yuushi. „Ihr könntet euch gegenseitig schwer schaden, und weder Sakaki-sensei noch Atobe werden einen Kampf innerhalb des Teams billigen." Er rieb sich das Bein, wo ihn der Schuh getroffen hatte. „Außerdem könnte der Rest von uns ins Kreuzfeuer geraten."

Gakutos Augen weiteten sich. „Hat der dich getroffen! Das tut mir so Leid, Yuushi!" Er warf Choutarou einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Du standest doch in der Schusslinie -- wie kommt es, dass er nicht dich getroffen hat?"

„Ich... ich bin gephast", gab Choutarou zu.

„Ach nee, wie nett!", fauchte Gakuto. „Hättste nicht stattdessen fest werden können, damit er einfach abprallt?" Er ging hinüber, um Choutarou gegen den Arm zu boxen, aber als seinen Fingerknöchel dessen Fleisch berührten, fühlte sich das eher wie einen Ziegelwand an. „AUUUU!", heulte er auf und rieb sich sein sowieso schon schmerzende Hand.

„Meinst du so?", tat Choutarou unschuldig.

Yuushi gluckste verstohlen. Manchmal musste Gakuto so was einfach auf die harte Tour lernen.

-------

Yuuta betrat mit einer Ponta und einem Sandwich in der Hand sein Zimmer, und fand dort Mizuki auf seinem Bett hockend vor, neben sich auf dem Boden einen Koffer.

„Überraschung, Yuuta-kun! Ich zieh bei dir ein."

„M-Mizuki-sempai!", stammelte Yuuta. „Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet! Ich meine, das heißt --- ich komme gerade von unten, und ich hab gar nicht gehört, dass der Summer ging, oder sie dich unten reingelassen hatten..."

„Darum nennt sich's ja auch Überraschung." Mizuki lächelte. „Du hattest doch noch keinen Zimmergenossen, richtig? Na, jetzt hast du einen." Er sammelte seine Tasche auf und öffnete sie. Yuuta sah einen Moment lang zu, wie sein Teamkamerad auszupacken begann.

„Ähm, Mizuki-sempai?"

„Ja, Yuuta-kun?"

„Die Jungs, die hier wohnen, sind alle, was man Wechselbälger nennt. Sie haben Kräfte – du weißt schon, wie die, von denen ich dir neulich erzählt hatte?"

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Na ja, ähm...", Yuuta schuffelte mit dem Fuß auf dem Teppich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du irgendwelche Kräfte hast. Du hast nie was gesagt."

Mizuki hielt einen Augenblick lang beim Aufhängen eines großgeblümten grell-lilafarbenen Hemdes inne, um dem jüngeren Jungen einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Ich hatte keinen Grund, es zu erwähnen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu.

Yuuta wollte seinen Sempai fragen, was GENAU denn seine Fähigkeit sei, aber wie es schien hatte Mizuki nicht vor, mit dieser Information freiwillig herauszurücken, und er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, es aus ihm herausquetschen zu müssen.

„Aniki wollte mit mir zusammen wohnen, aber ich hab nein gesagt", enthüllte er, dann wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan. Seinen Bruder in Mizukis Gesellschaft zu erwähnen war nie ein kluger Zug.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde St.-Rudolphs Manager aber nicht wütend. Er lachte stattdessen geringschätzig.

„Keine Sorge, Yuuta-kun, du warst nicht seine erste Wahl. Da bin ich mir sicher. Er hätte wahrscheinlich viel lieber mit Kawamura Takashi zusammengewohnt."

Yuuta neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Du meinst, du wusstest es nicht?", gluckste Mizuki. „Dein Bruder ist heftigst in Kawamura-san verknallt. Er redet ständig von ihm."

„Das habe ich aber nie gehört – jedenfalls nicht mehr, als er von seinen anderen Teamkameraden spricht."

„Vielleicht tut er's nicht laut. Ich dachte auch mehr in Richtung – auf dem Papier." Mizuki schloss die Schranktür und ignorierte Yuutas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das genügt für heute – ich muss die Erwachsenen suchen gehen."

„Die sind in einer Besprechung, glaube ich", sagte ihm Yuuta. „In was Atobe das ‚Kollegium' nannte – das ist unten, auf der linken Seite."

„Danke. Ich seh dich später." Mizuki spazierte hinaus. Yuuta beschloss ihm nachzugehen und ihn zu fragen, was er den Erwachsenen über seine Fähigkeit erzählen wollte. Leider musste er feststellen, dass der Flur bereits leer war.

-------

Sumire schaute in der Runde der drei anderen Erwachsenen am Tisch des Kollegiums herum. „Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn wir uns jetzt erst einmal mit den Grundlagen befassen, während sich die Kids häuslich niederlassen. Irgendwelche unmittelbaren Probleme, die wir angehen müssten?"

„Meine Meisterstücke kommen prima zurecht", bemerkte Aoi. „Meine Einheit wohnt zusammen, und das gefällt ihnen auch gut so. Takahisa-kun teilt sich das Zimmer mit Tachibana-kun, und ich denke, die beiden werden gut miteinander auskommen. Sie sind beides Teamkapitäne, und ihre Persönlichkeiten sind sich nicht völlig unähnlich."

„Wo wir gerade von Teamkapitänen sprechen –", setzte Tarou an, als ihn ein Rums an der Tür unterbrach. Er warf den anderen ein Stirnrunzeln zu, ging dann zur Tür und öffnete sie, um hinaus zu schauen. „Niemand da", sagte er und schloss sie wieder, um zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren. „ich dachte, die Kids hätten versucht zu lauschen."

„Ich schätze, Youhei und Kouhei könnten das von oben aus tun, wenn sie wollten", meinte Aoi nachdenklich. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich jetzt schon perfekt unter Ausschluss aller anderen auf genau einen Raum konzentrieren können."

„Wir werden Probleme kriegen, wenn sie's erst mal können", gluckste Nanjiroh. „Genau genommen werden wir in jeder Hinsicht Probleme kriegen! Diese Kids haben alle Fähigkeiten, und wir haben nada."

„Wir haben die Macht, sie aus unseren Tennisteams rauszuwerfen", sagte Sumire trocken. „Das sollte genügen, um eine Revolution zu unterbinden. Also dann, Tarou, du wolltest etwas über Teamkapitäne sagen?"

„Ja, ich dachte speziell an Atobe und Tezuka", antwortete er. „Es hat mich ein wenig überrascht, als Atobe darum bat, mit deinem Kapitän zusammen zu wohnen. Als ich ihn danach befragte, kam er nur mit diesem alten Sprichwort, man sollte sich seinen Freunden nah halten, und seinen Feinden noch näher. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob da Unheil droht oder nicht, aber wir sollten besser ein Auge auf Ärger zwischen den beiden halten."

„Sie sind beide reif für ihr Alter – es würde mich überraschen, wenn da Streit ausbrechen sollte", kommentierte Sumire. „Andererseits haben schon wir schon die eine oder andere Rangelei gehabt."

„Das ist nicht anders zu erwarten, wenn man einen solchen Haufen männlicher Teenager in einem Haus zusammenwirft", meinte Aoi.

„Ja, aber mit unserer Zimmerverteilung haben wir zusätzlichen Ärger heraufbeschworen", erwiderte Sumire. „Ich hatte mir gedacht, wenn wir ein paar der unwahrscheinlicheren Paare zusammenstellen, zwingt sie das, deutlich schneller Selbstkontrolle zu lernen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht schafft es sogar Freundschaften, die es vorher nicht gab."

„Ich würd mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Ryoma eine besondere Freundschaft zu diesem Shinji-Jungen aufbaut, nachdem der ihm das Auge aufgeschlitzt hat", spekulierte Nanjiroh. „Aber bei ein paar anderen Paaren könntest du Recht haben, und sie enden als Freunde." Er zwinkerte. „Oder mehr."

Tarou verzog das Gesicht. „Aber DAS ist das Letzte, was wir wollen. Vielleicht möchtest du uns deinen Verdacht mitteilen?"

„Nein", entgegnete Nanjiroh grinsend. „Ich lehn mich lieber zurück und schau mir den Spaß an!"

Tarou sah Sumire an. „WARUM genau hast du diesen Kerl noch mal mitgenommen?"

„Wir werden jemanden brauchen, der den Rest Kinder hier beaufsichtigt, während wir mit unseren Teammitgliedern beim Tennistraining sind", antwortete sie. „Außerdem warst du selbst da und hast es gehört. Er hat sich Ryomas wegen freiwillig gemeldet."

„Der noch keinerlei Fähigkeiten gezeigt hat und daher gar nicht hier sein sollte", betonte Tarou.

„Oh, aber das würde uns doch seiner charmanten Gegenwart berauben", kicherte Aoi – und eingedenk ihrer Vergangenheit mit Ryoma waren sich die anderen nicht sicher, ob sie das ernst meinte oder sarkastisch.

„Ich bin gerne bereit, ein Auge auf die anderen zu halten."

Die vier Erwachsenen sprangen beinahe von ihren Stühlen, als sie Mizuki Hajime bei ihnen im Raum vorfanden.

„Mizuki-kun!", keuchte Aoi. „Was tust du denn hier!"

„Ich bin schon eingezogen", verkündete er. „Und da das hier ein Treffen der Teamcoachs ist, und ich für St.-Rudolph gleichermaßen Manager und Coach bin, hielt ich es gleichermaßen für meine Pflicht und mein Recht teilzunehmen."

„Ist das nicht der Kurze, den Fuji Syuusuke vor einer Weile auf dem Court abgeschlachtet hat?", erkundigte sich Nanjiroh bei den anderen, ohne Mizukis mörderischen Blick auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Sumire stand auf und schritt zu Mizuki hinüber, nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn mit fester Hand zur Tür.

„Soll ich das als Ablehnung meines Hilfsangebotes betrachten?"

„Das darfst du, jawohl." Sie öffnete die Tür und schob ihn hinaus. „Wenn du Fähigkeiten entwickelt hast, Mizuki-kun, bist du uns hier willkommen. Diese Besprechung allerdings ist nicht für Coachs – sie ist für ERWACHSENE." Damit machte sie ihm die Tür vor die Nase zu.

Mizuki zog eine Grimasse. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gelassen, die eine oder andere saftige Information loszuwerden, die er schon in der kurzen Zeit, die er hier war, gewonnen hatte. Er schnaubte. Nun, das wäre doch wohl ihr Verlust! Er würde halt seine Geheimnisse zunächst für sich behalten und abwarten, ob sich nicht eine bessere Gelegenheit ergab, um daraus seinen Nutzen zu ziehen.

-------

Ende Teil 5.


	6. Teil 6

**TITEL: _Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC:** http / canadian-haruka . livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
**AUTHOR:** Haruka (mailto:harukaeastlink.ca)  
**KATEGORIE:** AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING:** T bis M  
**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN:** Alternatives Universum, in dem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ARCHIV:** ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Wunsch der Autorin nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka** **übersetzt von:** MilenaLupin

_Kleines Japanisch-Glossar:_

Shônen – ‚Junge', typische Anrede Nanjirohs für seinen Sohn

_**- Teil 6 -**_

* * *

Im Speisezimmer summte es nur so vor hektischer Betriebsamkeit, als die Jungen sich alle zum Abendessen versammelt hatten. Atobe hatte es geschafft, seinen Vater zu kontaktieren und eiligst eine Küchenbelegschaft bereitstellen zu lassen, aber es war dennoch notwendig, dass man sich selbst den Teller zum Tisch holte. 

Die Sitzplätze waren nicht zugewiesen, also verteilten sich die Jungs überall und wanderten gelegentlich umher, auch wenn sich die Erwachsenen an ihren eigenen Tisch hielten. Nanjiroh wunderte sich über den Geräuschpegel, woraufhin ihm die anderen nur trockene ‚Wie, warst wohl länger nicht in Mittelstufencafeterias, hm?' - Blicke zuwarfen.

Fuji Syuusuke tippte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Yuuta, magst du mit mir zusammen essen?"

Bevor der jüngere Fuji-Bruder antworten konnte, erklang eine Stimme, die Syuusuke nicht unbekannt war. „Er wird mit mir zusammen essen – wir haben Angelegenheiten zu besprechen."

Syuusuke wandte sich Mizuki Hajime zu, der ihn triumphierend anstrahlte.

„Seit wann hast du denn irgendwelche Fähigkeiten?", fragte Syuusuke.

„Seit letzter Nacht", erwiderte Mizuki. „Und ich hatte über dieses Haus von Yuuta-kun gehört, der mir, ganz nebenbei, auch alles über DEINE Fähigkeit erzählt hat, also würde ich es dir danken, wenn du mit diesen babyblauen da in eine andere Richtung schielst."

Syuusuke verengte die Augen. „Ich kann meiner Kraft widerstehen – sogar wenn ich dich ansehe. Glaub mir, das Letzte was ich will ist, dass DU mir hinterherläufst."

Mizuki schnippte mit den Finger. „Ach, natürlich! Du hättest viel lieber Kawamura Takashi an dieser Stelle, nicht wahr?" Er legte Yuuta den Arm um die Schultern und steuerte ihn von dannen. „Und wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigen würdest – mein ZIMMERGENOSSE und ich sind grad beschäftigt."

Syuusuke fiel die Kinnlade herunter, während er ihnen nachsah und Yuuta ihm einen hilflosen Blick zurück zuwarf.

„Fujiko?"

Beim Klang von Kawamuras Stimme hinter ihm fuhr Syuusuke zusammen. „Taka-san!", keuchte er, erschreckt bei dem Gedanken, dass der andere Junge gehört hätte, wie Mizuki ihn erwähnte. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„Ich bin grad erst gekommen. Ich sah Mizuki bei dir, und dachte, du könntest vielleicht eine Intervention gebrauchen." Kawamura rieb sich den Hinterkopf und sah ein wenig verlegen drein. „Aber ich schätze, ich kam zu spät."

Syuusuke lächelte erleichtert. „Nein, Taka-san. Du kamst gerade rechtzeitig. Komm schon, lass uns einen Platz suchen und essen."

* * *

Kajimoto Takahisa beobachtete, wie Mizuki mit Yuuta davonzog. „Ich frag mich, wann Mizuki hier aufgetaucht ist."

Tanaka Youhei schaute hoch und folgte seinem Blick. „Hey, richtig, bei dem Meeting war er nicht, oder?"

„Nein, aber das war Fuji Yuuta auch nicht", wies sein Zwilling Kouhei auf Mizukis Nebenmann hin. „Ich schätze, es entwickeln immer noch Leute erst ihre Fähigkeiten."

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit Tachibana als Zimmergenossen?", wandte Youhei sich an seinen Teamkapitän. „Kommt ihr miteinander aus?"

„Er ist ganz nett. Ein bisschen ernsthaft, aber ich schätze, davon kann ich mich selbst nicht immer freisprechen. Wenigstens stört er einen nicht, wie manche von den anderen, die ich durch die Türen ein paar Zimmer weiter hören kann." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was die sich bei gewissen Zimmervergaben gedacht haben."

„Ich bin nur froh, dass sie Youhei und mich in Ruhe gelassen haben!", erklärte Kouhei, hielt dann aber inne. „Obwohl es bestimmt interessant gewesen wäre, mit jemanden so sexy wie Oshitari Yuushi zusammen zu wohnen…"

„Oder Tezuka!", stimmte Youhei zu.

„Ich frage mich, wer wohl mit Mizuki geendet ist", meinte Takahisa mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, aber deren scharfe Ohren hatten es trotzdem wahrgenommen.

„Wer außer Yuuta würde ihn wohl NEHMEN?", antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor.

Takahisa antwortete nicht. Seine lila Blick konzentrierte sich ganz auf den schwarzhaarigen Manager von St.-Rudolph, der so nah an Yuuta dran saß, wie er konnte, ohne ihm gleich in den Schoß zu kriechen.

* * *

„Hey, Atobe, meine Milch wird warm – kannste sie mal wieder für mich kaltmachen?"

Hyouteis Kapitän warf seinem Doppelspieler einen strafenden Blick zu. „Bin ich jetzt deine persönliche Kühlvorrichtung, Shishido? Ich mach keine Mätzchen auf Kommando."

„Shishido-san, du könntest wenigstens ‚bitte' sagen", schlug Choutarou vor.

Shishido rollte die Augen. „Okay, sorry. Würdest du sie _bitte_ wieder kalt machen, Buchou? Ich hasse warme Milch."

Atobe streckte die hand aus und Shishido reichte ihm das Glas rüber. Der wohlhabende Drittklässler versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nur gerade so viel seiner Kraft einzusetzen, um die Flüssigkeit kälter werden zu lassen, aber sofort begann sich Frost an der Außenseite des Glases zu bilden. „Verflixt, das war wahrscheinlich zuviel." Er schaute die Milch an. „Jetzt schwimmen Milchwürfel drin, tut mir leid."

„Ist schon okay, wenigstens ist sie jetzt richtig kalt." Shishido nahm das Glas wieder an sich und nippte daran. „Danke!"

„Immer wenn ich gerade denke, dass ich diese Kraft in den Griff kriege, passiert so was wie das eben", knurrte Atobe.

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, Atobe", erklärte Yuushi ihm. „Das ist nicht wie beim Tennis, wo du entweder mit dem Talent auf die Welt kommst, oder eben nicht. Diese Kräfte haben wir ganz plötzlich aufgedrückt bekommen, und jetzt müssen wir alle schleunigst die Erfahrung nachholen."

„Wie läuft es mit deiner Fähigkeit, Yuushi-senpai?", fragte Choutarou. „Entwickelst du bessere Kontrolle?"

„Mir setzt nur meine eigene Fantasie Grenzen, Choutarou", erwiderte Yuushi. Er spreizte seine Hände über dem Tisch aus, und plötzlich stand ein komplettes Bankett vor ihnen, einschließlich einem riesigen gebratenem Truthahn und Kerzenlichtes.

„Sieht gut genug zum Reinhauen aus!", rief Shishido und grabschte nach dem Truthahn, stieß dabei aber Yuushis Arm an. Die Illusion löste sich in Nichts auf.

„Das scheint meine Archilles-Ferse zu sein", seufzte Yuushi. „Ich kann die Illusion nicht aufrechterhalten, wenn mich jemand berührt."

„Es ist aber trotzdem eine echt coole Fähigkeit", erklärte Shishido. „Du kannst jeden glauben lassen, dass er irgendwas sieht…"

„Wo wir gerade von ‚glauben, was man sieht', sprechen – redet Ibu Shinshi da drüben mit seiner Gabel?", fragte Choutarou, und die anderen Hyoutei-Spieler drehten sich, um hinüber zu schauen.

„Ja, es scheint wohl so, als täte er das", erwiderte Atobe.

„Nicht nur das, aber die Gabel hat gerade zur Antwort GENICKT!", quietschte Gakuto. „Iiieh, ist das gruselig!!"

„Unbewegliche Objekte animieren? Das ist echt seltsam", stellte Shishido fest.

„Dann ist es eine passende Fähigkeit für Ibu-kun", bemerkte Atobe. Er entdeckte Mizuki und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was tut Mizuki hier? Hat der jetzt auch Fähigkeiten?"

„Muss er wohl", meinte Choutarou.

Shishido schüttelte den Kopf. „Der bloße Gedanke macht einem Angst."

„Das dürfte aber interessant werden", betonte Atobe. „Seht mal die Blicke, die er von Fuji Syuusuke kriegt… Scheint wohl so, als ob die beiden immer noch wegen der Vorherrschaft über Yuuta-kun im Clinch liegen."

Gakuto schnaubte. „Yuuta sollte sich ein Rückgrat wachsen lassen, und BEIDE von dannen jagen!"

„Aber dann hätten wir doch nicht den Spaß beim Zusehen, Gakuto", lächelte Yuushi wissend.

* * *

„Vorsichtig, vorsichtig", Momoshiro legte seine Gabel nieder und nahm sein Milchglas in die Hand.

„Hast du immer noch Probleme, dich an deine eigene Stärke zu erinnern, Momo-sempai?", fragte Ryoma.

„Na ja, ich hab vorhin Kamios Bett kaputt gebrochen", gab er zu. „Also schätze ich, komm ich wohl noch nicht zu gut zurecht, wie ich dachte, gar nicht so gut."

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaube ich, dass wir alle erst im Begriff sind, erste Fortschritte zu machen, wenn es um die Kontrolle unserer Kräfte geht", bemerkte Inui. „Und es ist schon mal gut, dass bisher noch niemand versehentlich ernsthaft verletzt wurde."

„Oder absichtlich", ergänzte Kaidoh.

„Ja, es scheint wohl so, als wären manche Leute nicht abgeneigt, ihre Kräfte gegen andere einzusetzen", stimmte Inui zu und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu den Hyoutei-Spielern hinüber.

„Wenigstens war es ein interner Streit", kommentierte Oishi. „Bisher hat es noch keine Konflikte zwischen Schulen gegeben."

„Das ist nicht so ganz richtig, Oishi-fukubuchou", entgegnete Kawamura leise und warf Fuji einen besorgten Blick zu. Der Tensai war ausreichend abgelenkt, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie die Konversation an seinem Tisch stockte, bis Oishi ihn am Arm berührte.

„Was?", zuckte er zusammen und sah alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet. „War ich weggetreten? Tut mir Leid."

„Ist mit Mizuki vorhin was passiert?", fragte Oishi. „Du hast ihn gerade angestarrt."

„Hab ich das? Na ja, er sitzt bei Yuuta, und ich schätze, es ist wohl kein Geheimnis, dass ich ihm nicht traue." Er seufzte. „Sie sind auch noch Zimmergenossen, denke ich."

„Aber in St.-Rudolph waren sie doch auch Zimmergenossen, nicht wahr?", fragte Momoshiro.

„Möglich, ich hab nie gefragt", erwiderte Fuji und biss halbherzig in sein Essen. „Wenigstens musste ich sie in St.-Rudolph nie zusammen sehen."

Drüben an der anderen Seite des Raumes machte sich Mizuki einen Spaß daraus, Fuji hinter Yuutas Rücken zuzuwinken.

„Ich versteh das Problem, nya", meinte Eiji, ergänzte dann aber fröhlich: „Hey, weißt du was? Du könntest wahrscheinlich deine Kraft einsetzen, um ihn zu überzeugen, Yuuta in Ruhe zu lassen--"

„Eiji!", verwarnten ihn Tezuka und Oishi beide scharf. Der Akrobat wand sich.

„War ja nur so ein Gedanke..."

Kawamura studierte Fujis Reaktion auf das Wortgefecht. Dem schönen Gesicht seines Klassenkameraden anzusehen, dass dieser Eijis Idee selbst schon in Betracht gezogen hatte, verstärkte seine Sorgen nur noch mehr.

* * *

Ryoma ging nach dem Abendessen zurück in sein Zimmer und sammelte seinen Schläger auf. Er war daran gewöhnt, abends mit seinem Vater Tennis zu spielen, und fragte sich nun, ob sie das hier wohl weiter tun würden. Es war allerdings nicht das Einzige, worüber er sich Gedanken machte.

„Hey, Shônen!"

Der Zwölfjährige schaute zur Tür hinüber und sah seinen Vater dort, den eigenen Schläger in der Hand. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte Nanjiroh.

„Ich bin fertig", Ryoma zog seine Kappe runter und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich muss dich was fragen," meinte er, klang aber, als würde er das immer noch lieber nicht tun. „Was ist mit Karupin?"

„Was soll sein mit deiner Katze?"

„Wenn ich lange Zeit hier bin, wird er mich vermissen. Ich will ihn herholen."

„Darüber solltest du lieber noch mal nachdenken", kommentierte Nanjiroh. „Die Katze ist zu Hause sicherer aufgehoben. Hier, wo diese ganzen Kinder mit ihren unkontrollierten Kräften um sich werfen, könnte er ins Kreuzfeuer geraten."

Ryoma runzelte die Stirn. „Das könnte ich auch, aber mich lässt du hier bleiben."

„Tja nun, du warst auch nicht so teuer wie die Katze." Nanjiroh lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Sicher, dass du überhaupt hier bleiben willst? Nur weil deine Teamkameraden hier sind –"

„Ich bleibe."

Ryoma hielt seinem Blick stand. Sein Vater gluckste.

„So felsenfest überzeugt, dass du hier bleiben willst, he?" Er zuckte die Achseln. „Die Sache mit der Katze ist sowieso nicht in unseren Händen. Atobes Eltern wollen hier im Hause neben euch Kindern keine Tiere – er darf selbst nicht einmal seinen Hund mitbringen."

Sein Sohn zog eine Schnute und ging um ihn herum in den Flur. „Lass uns zum Court gehen."

Als die beiden den Flur hinunter gingen, sah Ryoma Mizuki aus seinem Zimmer kommen und an ihnen vorbeigehen, um dann Fujis Zimmer zu betreten. Ryoma stockte kurz, um zu sehen, ob sein Teamkollege dort drin war, aber es sah so aus, als seien weder Fuji noch Eiji in der Nähe. Was also hatte Mizuki in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen?

„Wo starrst du denn hin?", fragte Nanjiroh und griff seinen Sohn an der Schulter, um ihn fort zu ziehen. Ryoma warf einen verstohlenen Blick zurück, hielt aber seine Klappe.

* * *

Oishi war sich nicht sicher, wieso er so nervös war, zumal er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er nichts angestellt hatte. Aber trotzdem war es schwierig, nicht ein gewisses Maß an Unruhe zu spüren, wenn man zu einem Meeting von dreien der Erwachsenen zitiert wurde, die praktisch gegenwärtig seine Erziehungsberechtigten waren.

Sein Klopfen an der Lehrerzimmertür wurde von Ryuzaki-sensei beantwortet, die ihn herein rief.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er diesen speziellen Raum betrat, und er musste schon zugeben, er war eindrucksvoll, wie auch der Rest des Anwesens. Er konnte sich leicht vorstellen, wie ein Dutzend große Tiere dort wichtige Geschäftsessen einnahmen, während sie ihre nächsten Multi-Millionen-Dollar-Geschäfte besprachen.

„Oishi, wir müssen dich um einen Gefallen bitten", erklärte ihm Ryuzaki-sensei. „Aber erst wollen wir ein bisschen mehr über deine Fähigkeit wissen, und wie die wirkt."

„Na ja, genau genommen", druckste Oishi mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck, „bin ich mir selbst nicht direkt SICHER, wie das funktioniert, oder ob das Ganze nicht nur ein Zufall war. Die einzige Demonstration, die ich bisher gesehen habe und die zeigt, was ich DENKE, was es ist, war als Kaidoh von seiner eigenen Fähigkeit quasi überladen worden ist, und als ich ihm sagte, er solle aufhören, hat er aufgehört – einfach so."

„Aber es kam später wieder zurück", fragte Hanamura-san nach. „Bei der Besprechung."

„Ja, aber das war erst ungefähr eine Stunde später."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas Zufall sein könnte, Oishi-kun", erklärte Sakaki-san ernsthaft. „Ich würde sagen, du hast definitiv die Fähigkeit, die Kräfte der anderen zeitweise zu annullieren. Allerdings", fügte er hinzu, „wird es wohl zu unser aller Bestem sein, wenn wir diese Theorie noch einmal testen, bevor wir weiter machen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Oishi unsicher. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie er genau getan haben sollte, was er angeblich getan hatte. „Wie wollen Sie das testen?"

„Das ist doch offensichtlich, oder nicht?", erklärte Ryuzaki-sensei ihm mit schelmischem Funkeln in den Augen. „Wir brauchen einen ‚Freiwilligen' aus dem Publikum."

* * *

Ende von Teil 6

(2006)


	7. Teil 7

**TITEL: _Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC:** http / canadian-haruka . livejournal . com / tag / changechildren  
**AUTOR:** Haruka (mailto:harukaeastlink.ca)  
**KATEGORIE: **AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING: **T bis R  
**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN:** Alternatives Universum, indem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.  
**ARCHIV: **ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**ÜBERSETZER: **MilenaLupin  
**ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: **Autorisierte Übersetzung von Harukas (grandioser) fanfiction „changechildren". Geht und lest das Original!

_Danke an meine reviewer, vor allem an Masataka. Es baut echt auf, wenn man mal ein Feedback bekommt!  
Ich meine, ich sehe ja an den Stats, dass diese story besucht wird (oder klicken nur immer alle aus Versehen auf den Link? Alle 178 ??) - aber, ja, auch Übersetzer mögen es, wenn man sie mal lobt... oder kritisiert, wenn sie echt Mist bauen. Und vielleicht laden sie - trotz des ewigen Kampfes gegen ff-nets grausliches Upload-tool - auch mal ein weiteres schnelles Kapitel hinterher.  
Bestechlich? Wer, iiich?! °unschuldigster Fuji-Engel-Blick°_

_**- Teil 7 -**_

* * *

Atobe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie wollen WAS von mir?" 

„Dass du Oishi-kun erlaubst, deine Fähigkeit zu annullieren, wenn er kann", wiederholte Sumire.

Der Teenager betrachtete sie zweifelnd. Als er ins Lehrerzimmer gerufen worden war, hatte er etwas derartiges sicherlich nicht erwartet. „Wieso sollte ich das Risiko eingehen, dass er es hinterher nicht wieder anschalten kann?"

Oishi errötete. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war er sich selbst keineswegs sicher, dass er das konnte.

„Bei Kaidohs Kraft hat es funktioniert – du hast das selbst gesehen", erinnerte ihn Sumire. „Wir versuchen nur, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie stark seine Kontrolle ist. Davon kann Hyoutei ebenso profitieren wie die anderen Teams, Atobe-kun."

„Ich wüsste nicht wie. Und wieso ich?", fragte Atobe. „Wieso nicht jemand aus seinem eigenen Team?"

„Atobe!", sagte Tarou streng. „Du bist ein Teamkapitän, und du hast bereits gute Kontrolle bewiesen. Du musst ein Beispiel geben."

„Meine Kontrolle ist nicht perfekt." Der Vierzehnjährige runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe vorhin jemandem die Milch gefroren, als ich sie nur kälter machen wollte."

„Wir erwarten keine Perfektion", erklärte Aoi ihm freundlich. „Wir brauchen nur jemanden, der bei diesem Test für Oishi-kun helfen kann."

Atobe fegte seine Haare zurück und seufzte müde. „Nun denn – aber wenn sie dann für immer weg ist, verzeihe ich keinem von euch. Ich beginne, diese Fähigkeit GERNE zu meiner Verfügung zu haben."

Sumire nickte. „In Ordnung also, würdest du sie bitte für uns aktivieren, und dann sehen wir, ob Oishi sie zeitweise einschränken kann."

Oishi schluckte. Der Blick, den Atobe ihm zuwarf, war nicht gerade einladend. Gar kein Druck von dieser Seite, nein… Er hoffte nur, was immer auch passierte, dass Hyouteis Kapitän seine Kraft nicht durch seine Schuld verlor.

Atobe breitete seine Arme weit aus und augenblicklich sank die Temperatur im Raum drastisch. Eisblumen begannen über die Wände und die Möbel zu kriechen. Sumire fluchte lautlos.

„Atobe, das ist zu viel!", sagte Tarou ihm, als er schon seine Extremitäten taub werden fühlte.

„Sie wollten eine Demonstration von mir, Sensei", erwiderte Atobe beiläufig. „Den Grad der Demostration, den Sie benötigen, hatten Sie nicht spezifiziert."

„O-Oishi!", presste Sumire durch ihre klappernden Zähne hindurch. „Wenn du es kannst, tue es jetzt!"

Der Körper von Seigakus Vizekapitän war vor Kälte so steif, dass er einen Moment lang nicht sicher war, ob er sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte. Er streckte eine Hand nach dem anderen Jungen aus. Schalt es ab, dachte er fest, schalt es AB!

Im selben Moment, in dem seine Fingerspitzen Kontakt zu Atobes Bizeps fanden, war die extreme Kälte fort und die Luft erwärme sich, so schnell das Heizsystem des Gebäudes sie verteilen konnte.

„Gott sei Dank", murmelte Aoi und rieb sich wieder Wärme in ihre Arme.

Atobe versuchte, seine Fähigkeit zu reaktivieren, aber nichts geschah. „Wie lange hält das jetzt an?", herrschte er Oishi an.

„I-ich bin nicht sicher", gab der zu. „Bei Kaidoh hat es ungefähr eine Stunde gedauert, aber da hatte ich mich gar nicht wirklich bemüht."

„Glaubst du, du könntest das auch, ohne wie eben physikalischen Kontakt aufzubauen?", fragte Sumire ihn.

„Das bezweifle ich", antwortete Oishi. „Ich hatte versucht, es durch reinen Willen zu stoppen, aber es hat erst funktioniert, als ich ihn berührte."

„Nun, ich schätze, wir warten dann jetzt erst mal und schauen, wie lange es dauert, bis Atobes Fähigkeit zurück ist." Tarou schaute seinen Spieler an. „Versuch es in periodischen Abständen, und halte uns auf dem Laufenden."

„Schön." Atobe warf Oishi einen warnenden Blick zu. „Aber wenn es gar nicht zurück kommt, reiche ich Klage ein."

Oishi sah ihm nach, bis er zur Tür hinaus war, und schaute dann Sumire hilfesuchend an. „Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass es in irgendeinem Gesetzesbuch schon Gesetze gegen das Entfernen von ‚Kräften' gibt."

Oishi konnte den Gedanken nicht ganz unterdrücken, dass die Atobe-Familie mit all ihren finanziellen Möglichkeiten sicher einen Weg finden würde, eines verabschieden zu lassen.

* * *

Mizuki kicherte leise vor sich hin, während er in der Bücherei saß und eine weitere Passage aus Fuji Syuusukes Tagebuch las. Er wusste, dass er ein Risiko einging, indem er es aus Fujis Raum entfernte, aber er wusste auch, dass er es ebenso leicht dorthin zurück bringen konnte, bevor Fuji es überhaupt vermissen würde. Ein rascher Blick hier und da stellte ihn einfach nicht mehr zufrieden – er wollte sich Zeit nehmen und es genießen. 

„Taka-san ist wundervoll auf dem Court – ich könnte ihm den ganzen Tag zusehen. Diese Power in seinen Returns ist etwas, das man fürchten muss. Wie erstaunlich, dass jemand mit einer solch monströsen Stärke so lieb und sanft abseits des Spielfelds sein kann. Ich hoffe, ihm irgendwann einmal sagen zu können, was ich fühle, aber ich fürchte, dass ihm das nur peinlich wäre." Mizuki grinste. „Welch ein Glück, Fuji Sysuusuke, dass ICH dieses Problem nicht habe!"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?"

St.-Rudolphs Manager zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und fuhr herum, entspannte sich dann aber wieder. „Oh, du bist es nur, Kajimoto Takahisa." Er schloss das Buch und stopfte es in seine Tasche. „Danke auch, dass du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerst."

Takahisa war amüsiert. „Nennt man das neuerdings so, wenn man das Tagebuch eines anderen liest?"

Mizukis mitternachtsblaue Augen blitzten. „Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen!"

„Nein, musst du nicht", gab Takahisa zu. „Ist mir eigentlich auch völlig egal, obwohl ich schon neugierig, wie du daran gekommen bist. Es gibt hier so viele Leute, dass dich mit Sicherheit jemand gesehen hätte, wenn du einfach in Fujis Raum gegangen wärst und es gestohlen hättest." Neugierig legte er seinen Kopf schief. „Was genau ist deine Fähigkeit, Mizuki-san?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge wollte schon zurückfauchen, dass Takahisa das gar nichts anginge, aber dann dachte er sich, dass ihm dieser Spruch wohl nur einen weiteren Seitenhieb auf das Tagebuch einbringen würde. Er streckte Takahisa stattdessen die Zunge heraus. „Verrat ich nicht. Und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst!" Dann sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum, die Nase weit in die Höhe gestreckt.

Takahisa lächelte. Süß, rotzfrech, und ein kleines bisschen böse. Das gefiel ihm.

* * *

Tezuka hatte Gerüchte aufgeschnappt, dass Vater Echizen und Sohn draußen auf einem der hinteren Tennisplätze am Spielen waren. Er ging hinaus, um dem nachzugehen, und fand mehr als nur ein paar der anderen Jungs, die schon ehrfurchtsvoll zuschauten. 

„Nicht zu fassen!", hauchte Shishido.

„Wer hätte sich das vorstellen können?", meinte Youhei und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sein blauer Pferdeschwanz hin- und her schwang.

Tezuka blieb neben ihnen stehen, und beobachtete Nanjiroh ein paar Momente lang. „Wieso überrascht euch das, dass er so gut ist?", fragte er dann die anderen. „Er stand kurz davor, Nummer Eins der Weltrangliste zu werden."

Die beiden Jungen schauten ihn an. „Das war es nicht, wovon wir gesprochen haben." Shishido grinste frech. „Beobachte Ryoma."

Das tat Tezuka, und sah sofort, was sie meinten. Ryoma bekam die Hucke voll, auf eine Art und Weise, wie nur er selbst das bisher fertig gebracht hatte. Aber außer Oishi hatte das Spiel damals niemand beobachtet.

Er bemerkte, wie neben ihm eine weitere Person stehen blieb, und warf einen Blick auf Tachibana Kippei. Fudomines Kapitän machte eine ernste Miene, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, aber als jemand, der selbst daran gewöhnt war, sein Pokerface zu wahren, konnte Tezuka zwischen den Zeilen lesen. „Was denkst du?", fragte er.

„Ich zeig's dir", antwortete Tachibana. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später, spürte Tezuka einen kurzen Windstoß, der den Tennisball, der auf Nanjiroh zuflog, gerade so weit aus der Bahn lenkte, dass der sich strecken musste, um ihn noch zu bekommen. Tezuka betrachtete Tachibana neugierig.

„Was, wenn ich der Typ wäre, der so etwas mit meinem eigenen Gegner anstellt, während eines Matches?", meinte der andere Kapitän. „Oder, auch wenn ich nicht der Typ wäre, der betrügt, aber einfach nur die Kontrolle verlöre, und es gegen meinen Willen passierte?"

Jetzt verstand Tezuka. Er dachte an Fujis Sirenenfähigkeit, und an Momoshiros Stärke. Er wusste, dass sich Tachibana Sorgen machen musste um Kamio und seinen Kampf, NICHT in Superspeed zu verfallen – ganz zu schweigen von all ihren Gegnern, die vielleicht nicht versuchen würden, ihre Kräfte im Zaum zu halten.

Tezuka war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er seiner eigenen Selbstkontrolle vertraute. Die Kraft in ihm war immer noch zu neu.

„Wir haben da ein ernstes Problem", stimmte er grimmig zu.

* * *

„Oishi!" 

Schluck, dachte der Seigaku-Spieler. Er drehte sich um, um Atobe anzuschauen, der mit einem Gesicht auf ihn zu stakste, das Antworten verlangte.

„Es ist beinahe zwei Stunden her, seit du meine Kraft annulliert hast, und kann immer noch nicht einmal einen Eiswürfel formen!", informierte ihn Hyouteis Kapitän. „Was geht hier vor?!"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen", erklärte Oishi hilflos. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt länger halten KONNTE als eine Stunde – oder ob ich es überhaupt wieder schaffen würde."

Atobe wurde ein wenig blass. „Also könnte meine Kraft wirklich für immer weg sein?"

„Ich- ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Oishi schwach. „Ich hoffe nicht, Atobe-san. Es war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht."

Einen Moment lang dachte er, Atobe würde ihn schlagen. Der andere Junge wandte seine Augen kurz ab, schaute ihm dann wieder ins Gesicht, und sagte mit gepresster Stimme: „Ich weiß, dass dich die Erwachsenen dazu gedrängt haben, und ich werde versuchen, dass im Sinn zu behalten, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommen sollte."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging davon. Oishi seufzte. Wäre das wirklich das schlimmste Szenario, wenn einer von ihnen diese Fähigkeiten verlieren würde, die sie wahrscheinlich besser gar nicht erst bekommen hätten? Vielleicht nicht, aber wenn es denn passieren sollte, wäre er daran lieber nicht beteiligt.

* * *

Mizuki stolzierte den Flur entlang und unterdrückte ein Kichern, als an ihm mehrere Jungen vorbeiliefen, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Sie konnten ihn nicht sehen, und auch nicht das Tagebuch, dass er mit sich herumtrug. Seine Fähigkeit, sich unsichtbar zu machen, sorgte dafür. 

Zunächst hatte Takahisas Unterbrechung ihn ansatzweise in schlechte Stimmung versetzt, aber mittlerweile fühlte er sich besser. Er musste ja nur darüber nachdenken, wie viel mehr Munition er gewonnen hatte, mit der er Fuji Syuusuke schikanieren konnte. Und was noch wichtiger war, er hatte die Satisfaktion, in sein Zimmer zurück zu gehen, wo Yuuta auf ihn wartete und Syuusuke nicht willkommen war. Das Leben war schön.

Erst allerdings würde er das Tagebuch an Ort und Stelle zurückbringen, damit Syuusuke seinerseits noch mehr Geheimnisse hineinschreiben konnte, die seine würde, sobald er es das nächste Mal in seine unsichtbaren Finger bekam.

„Sei nicht so ein schlechter Verlierer, Shônen!"

Mizuki sah, wie Echizen Nanjiroh und Ryoma die Treppe hochkamen und sich in seine Richtung wandten. Sie sahen beide verschwitzt aus, und da sie beide ihre Schläger hielten, nahm er an, dass sie ihr Match wohl gerade beendet hatten.

„Ich bin kein schlechter Verlierer! Du bist ein schlechter Gewinner! So, wie du über den Tennisplatz getanzt bist und gesungen hast – ‚Loser, Loser, Looooooooser!' – das war kein Beispiel für sportliche Fairness! Und das hast du bloß getan, weil wir Publikum hatten!"

„Saure Trauben!"

Mizuki sah, wie Ryoma seinem Vater einen niederschmetternden Blick zuwarf. Dann schaute der winzige Erstklässler in seine Richtung. Das bereitete ihm keine Sorgen – der Kurze konnte ihn schließlich nicht sehen. Trotzdem – es war schon merkwürdig, wie der Blick aus den goldenen Augen für einen Moment zu dem Tagebuch in seiner Hand zu fallen schien, bevor er ihm scheinbar direkt ins Gesicht schaute. Zufall, sagte er sich selbst. Das war alles.

Nanjiroh und Ryoma gingen vorbei, wobei sie ihr mildes Gezanke fortsetzten, bis sie sich trennten, um in ihre jeweiligen Räume zu gehen. Mizuki warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Fujis und Eijis Zimmer, bevor er hinein schlüpfte, um das Tagebuch in die Schublade zurück zu legen, in der er es gefunden hatte.

* * *

„Mmh … Gaku …" 

„Yuushi … ohhh …"

Yuushi quetschte Gakutos Pobacke auf eine Weise, die den kleineren Jungen sich gegen ihn reiben und sehnsüchtig stöhnen ließ. Als Gakuto an seinem Hals knabberte, keuchte Yuushi leicht und zog ihn noch fester gegen seinen eigenen Körper.

Shishido öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und spazierte hinein, stoppte dann aber abrupt und drehte sich um. „Och, MANN! Müsst ihr zwei das hier drin tun?!"

Gakuto schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wir sind immer noch angezogen. Und wo würdest du denn vorschlagen, sollen wir hin – vielleicht draußen im Flur?!"

„Ist mir völlig egal – Hauptsache nicht hier." Shishido setzte sich mit scharlachrotem Gesicht auf sein eigenes Bett. Die anderen Jungen setzten sich zögernd auf, und Yuushi gluckste.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn wir dich damit beleidigt haben sollten, Shishido, aber das ist nicht schlimmer als was du und Choutarou tun, da bin ich mir sicher."

Shishidos Kopf fuhr herum. „Das geht euch nix an!"

Gakuto blies sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn's sein muss, können wir ja ‚Bitte nicht stören!'- Schilder für die Tür basteln, und dann könnt ihr Jungs das andere Zimmer für euch haben, und wir nehmen das hier."

Yuushi rieb seine Wange an dem burgunderroten Haar. „Wenn wir das tun, Gakuto, werden die Lehrer die Schilder auch bemerken, und wahrscheinlich aus Prinzip hereingeplatzt kommen."

„Hmm, du hast Recht", gab Gakuto stirnrunzelnd zu. Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Hey, wie wär's denn, wenn du eine Illusion auf die Tür legst, so dass es scheint, als sei sie offen und niemand hier drin?"

„Meine Illusionen wirken nicht, wenn mich jemand berührt, erinnerst du dich?" Yuushi blies sanft in Gakutos Ohr und brachte ihn damit zum Kichern. „Und wenn wir allein sind, WILL ich Kontakt mit dir haben."

„Hi, ja, das ist ja irgendwie der Sinn dabei." Gakuto schaute gedankenvoll in Shishidos Richtung. „Andererseits könntest DU doch dein Glück nutzen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand eines unserer beiden Zimmer betritt, oder nicht?"

„Wahrscheinlich", gab der andere Junge zu, dem nur zu klar war, dass sein Gesicht noch immer dunkelrot war.

„Dann ist ja alles gut", erwiderte Gakuto, als sei damit alles entschieden. Er kuschelte sich wieder an Yuushi, und Shishido stand auf, in der Absicht eines schnellen Abgangs – als Atobe im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben!", explodierte er. „Sechs Stunden, und meine Fähigkeit ist IMMER NOCH NICHT zurück!"

Die anderen starrten ihn an. „Nicht?", sagte Yuushi überrascht.

„Wie lange wird sie denn weg sein?", fragte Gakuto.

Atobe verzog die Stirn. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich mich wohl kaum so aufregen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Buchou", erwiderte Shishido. „Tut mir echt Leid."

Atobe ließ seinen Blick über sein Doubles-Two-Team gleiten und bemerkte, wie Yuushi seine Arme gleichermaßen schützend und besitzergreifend um Gakuto gelegt hatte. Das, und der Verlust seiner Kraft gab ein plötzlich ein Gefühl unerklärlicher Einsamkeit.

Er verließ seine Teamgefährten und ging Tezuka suchen. Er brauchte auch jemanden zum Knuddeln.

* * *

_Ende von Teil 7_

(2006)


	8. Teil 8

**TITEL: _Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC: **http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren**

**AUTOR:** Haruka (mailto:harukaeastlink.ca)  
**KATEGORIE: **AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING: **T bis R  
**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.

**AUTORNOTIZEN:** Alternatives Universum, indem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ÜBERSETZER: **MilenaLupin  
**ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: **Autorisierte Übersetzung von Harukas (grandioser) fanfiction „changechildren". Geht und lest das Original!

**ARCHIV: **ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Harukas Wunsch nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

_- Teil 8 -_

_Während die Wechselbälger versuchen, sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Schulalltag zu arrangieren, haben Oishi und Atobe mit dem Verlust einer solchen zu kämpfen._

* * *

In Sumires Büro in Seigaku nickte die Lehrerin, während sie Tezuka zuhörte. Als er fertig war, schaute sie ihn ernst an. „Glaub mir, Tezuka, wir machen uns ganz genau so viele Sorgen über den potentiellen Gebrauch eurer Fähigkeiten auf dem Spielfeld wie du und Tachibana, und wir leiten Maßnahmen ein, um so etwas zu verhindern." 

Der Drittklässler wirkte erleichtert. „Keiner von uns würde deswegen nun Tennis aufgeben wollen, Sensei, und ich bin mir sicher, die anderen Spieler denken wohl ebenso."

Sumire warf ihm einen trockenen Blick zu. „Ein paar von ihnen würden nicht mal dran denken Tennis aufzugeben, selbst wenn sie einen unfairen Vorteil hätten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen – zumindest noch nicht. Wir halten heute Abend zu Hause eine Besprechung ab und diskutieren die Sache – und hoffentlich wissen wir bis dahin auch schon mehr."

* * *

Drüben in Jyousei Shounen hatten Youhei und Kouhei entdeckt, dass zumindest eine ihrer Fähigkeiten das Schreiben und heimliche Rüberschieben von Zettelchen überflüssig machte. 

„Wir haben nach der Schule Tennistraining auf dem Plan", erinnerte Youhei seinen Bruder telepathisch mitten während ihrer Geschichtsstunde. „Glaubst du, das findet immer noch statt?"

„Hanamura-sensei hat nichts anderes gesagt, also schätze ich schon," erwiderte Kouhei. „Ich frag' mich, ob wir und Takahisa-buchou den anderen wohl von unseren Fähigkeiten erzählen werden, oder nicht?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten einfach abwarten, was Hanamura-sensei will."

„Youhei-kun!"

Der magenta-haarige Junge erkannte seinen Namen, was ihm peinlich war. Hier war er mit seinem Supergehör, und wie es klang, hatte sein Lehrer ihn schon eine ganze Weile gerufen. „Entschuldigung, Sensei – wie war die Frage?"

* * *

Kamio knirschte mit den Zähnen und zwang sich wieder einmal selbst langsamer zu werden. Er kam inzwischen schon so viel besser mit der Kontrolle seines Highspeed-Sprechens zurecht – was nur gut war, schließlich hatte er in Fudomine an diesem Morgen im Unterricht schon Fragen beantworten müssen. Allerdings liefen auch seine Gedankenprozesse schneller ab, und er musste feststellen, dass es ihm beinahe unmöglich war, seine Mitschriften nicht in einem Tempo zu schreiben, die seinen Bleistift zum Rauchen brachte. Mit einem Blick auf Shinji am Nachbartisch wusste er, dass er mit diesen Problemen nicht allein war. Er hatte schon gehört, wie sein Freund seinem Schreibtisch mitteilte, dieser möge bitte aufhören, ihm die Geschichte jeden Schülers zu erzählen, der dort je gesessen hatte, weil ihn das ablenken würde. Glücklicherweise schien niemand anders ihn gehört zu haben. 

Verflixt, er schrieb schon wieder zu schnell! Er brauchte einen Weg, wie er das regulieren konnte, sein Tempo drosseln konnte…

Hey, dachte er fröhlich. Vielleicht war DAS ja die Lösung! Kamio grub in seiner Tasche herum und fand seinen MP3-Player. Er wusste, dass er den während des Unterrichtes nicht tragen durfte, aber wenn er wenigstens ein paar Takte hören konnte…

Er hielt den Ohrstöpsel zwischen den Fingern und beugte sich tief über den Tisch, um so viel von dem Kabel zu verbergen wie nur möglich. Dann schaltete er den Player ein und hielt sich den Knopf ans Ohr.

Beinahe auf der Stelle spürte er ein Gefühl von Frieden über sich kommen. Er hätte es sich gleich denken können – selbst mit Superpowers war er immer noch Kamio Akira, und bei ihm ging alles immer nur um den richtigen Rhythmus. Die Musik floss durch ihn hindurch und besänftigte ihn. Er hatte nicht länger den Drang, bei allem was er tat das Tempo hochzuziehen. Mit der Musik konnte er sich regulieren.

Er steckte den MP3-Player weg, behielt aber den Beat des Songs bei, indem er sanft mit den Fingern gegen seinen Oberschenkel tippte. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er seine Notizen wieder auf, aber dieses Mal flossen die Zeilen gleichmäßig und der Stift raste nicht länger über die Seite. Er war wieder im Rhythmus.

* * *

Atobe war angespannt. 

Er hatte seine Fähigkeit noch immer nicht zurück, und der Typ, der sie ihm genommen hatte, war drüben in Seigaku, sodass er ihn noch nicht einmal anbrüllen konnte. Er konnte sich allerdings bei einem der Leute beschweren, die auf diesem Experiment bestanden hatten.

„Sensei, wir müssen reden", sagte Atobe fest, als er in Tarous Büro in Hyoutei gestürmt kam.

„Das sollte jetzt besser wichtig sein, Atobe-kun, wenn du hier ohne Termin so herein geplatzt kommst."

„Meine Fähigkeit ist immer noch nicht zurückgekommen!", explodierte der Teenager. „Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen!"

Tarou warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Du möchtest vielleicht besser davon absehen, deine Situation der ganzen Schule zu verkünden. Mach die Tür zu."

Es war nicht Atobes Art, rot zu werden, jetzt aber tat er es. Der Lehrer hatte Recht. Selbst wenn in den Nachrichten jüngst von Wechselbälgern zu lesen gewesen war, war es wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee, ‚Fähigkeiten' so herumzuposaunen. Er schloss die Tür.

„Also dann", meinte Tarou ruhig, „versuch, ein bisschen mehr Geduld zu haben. Ich sehe ja ein, dass das nicht leicht ist –"

„Wie das?", wollte Atobe wissen. „Wie können Sie das verstehen? Diese Fähigkeiten sind nicht einfach nur ein Jux – sie sind ein lebender, atmender Teil von uns selbst. Ich hätte ja damit fertigwerden können, ein paar Stunden ohne zu sein, aber jetzt dauert das schon beinahe einen ganzen TAG. Ganz ehrlich, Sensei, ich fühl mich wie ein Kettenraucher auf kaltem Entzug!" Er stockte. „Und das sollte jetzt keine Anspielung sein."

„Es ist wahr, dass ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann, wie du dich jetzt fühlst, aber ich bemühe mich schon", erklärte ihm Tarou. „Du brauchst eine Ablenkung, und du hast noch ein bisschen Zeit von deiner Mittagspause über. Geh und schlag ein paar Bälle über den Court, bis der Unterricht wieder anfängt."

Atobe wollte noch mehr sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts weiter ein, dass in seiner Situation helfen würde, statt es noch schlimmer zu machen. „Schön", erwiderte er und stolzierte aus dem Büro. Tarou hatte Mitleid mit wem auch immer, den Atobe sich als Gegner aussuchen würden.

* * *

Während er draußen vor der Schule auf einer Bank saß, hielt sich Inui mit Lesen in seinen Schulbüchern, Schreiben in seinem Notizbuch und gleichzeitigen Beinlifts beschäftigt. Er hatte Gewichte mit Klettband an seinen Fußgelenken befestigt, und auch während er sich mit den anderen Aktivitäten befasste, verlor er nicht die aktuelle Zahl der Wiederholungen seiner Beinlifts oder der Zeiten, wie lange er das Bein hochhielt, aus dem Gedächtnis. 

Zwischendurch warf er gelegentlich einen Blick auf Kaidoh. Der Zweitklässler war kurz nach ihm nach draußen gekommen und machte unter einem Baum in der Nähe leichte Stretchübungen. Ab und an hielt er inne und schaute in dessen Geäst hoch. Inui fragte sich, welche Botschaften er wohl von den Vögeln und Eichhörnchen dort oben bekam.

Irgendwann bemerkte er bei einem dieser Seitenblicke, dass Ryoma jetzt dort bei ihm war. Der Erstklässler sagte irgendwas, das Inui nicht hören konnte. Was immer es war, veranlasste Kaidoh, den Zwölfjährigen scharf anzusehen und etwas zu antworten, das entweder: „Nicht so laut!" oder „Nicht erlaubt!" heißen konnte. Insgeheim wünschte Inui sich das Supergehör der Tanaka-Zwillinge – seine innere Klatschbase fand diese Vorstellung unwiderstehlich, besonders wenn es um seine Teamkameraden ging.

Streichen wir das. Besonders, wenn es um … Kaidoh… ging.

Ryoma schien auf Kaidohs Tadel nicht zu reagieren, aber das war nicht sonderlich überraschend, da der Junge gewöhnlich auch sonst äußerlich nicht viel Reaktion zeigte. Er redete weiter, und Kaidoh runzelte die Stirn, nickte Ryoma dann kurz zu und wanderte einmal hinter den Baum, wo Inui ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er kam nicht wieder ins Sichtfeld, aber als ein kleiner Vogel vom Wurzelwerk des Baums aus hochflog, sah Ryoma ihm nach, bis er außer Sicht verschwand. Dann verzog er sich wieder in Richtung Schule und grüßte Inui, den er nun erst wahrnahm, im Vorbeigehen mit einem Tippen an den Schirm seiner Kappe.

Inui war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich mehr Sorgen darüber machen sollte, was Ryoma im Schilde führte, oder darüber, ob Kaidoh seinen ersten Solo-Flug wohl überleben würde.

* * *

Oishi ging deprimiert den Gang entlang. Er hatte gerade versucht, während der zweiten Hälfte der Mittagspause ein kurzes Meeting des Studentenbeirats abzuhalten, das aber dann selbst abbrechen müssen, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Da Atobe drüben in Hyoutei war, wurde er wenigstens nicht direkt angegriffen, aber es machte ihn mehr als nur ein wenig nervös, dass er einfach nicht wusste, ob die Kräfte des anderen Jungen zurückgekommen waren oder nicht. Er überlegte, dass Ryuzaki-sensei das wissen könnte, aber als er hinkam, war sie nicht da. 

„Oishi!"

„Iaaach!" Er fuhr zusammen. „Eiji!", keuchte er und senkte dann die Stimme. „Du bist doch nicht… du weißt schon… hier einfach reingehüpft, oder?"

Eiji sah beleidigt aus. „Nein, natürlich bin ich das nicht! Hier sind doch überall Leute – ich würd' nie einfach irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit rumhoien!"

Oishi brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sein Partner meinte, aber dann gab er nach. „Es tut mir Leid", seufzte er. „Ich bin einfach nervös."

Eiji legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Machst du dir immer noch Sorgen wegen Atobe?"

„Was wenn seine Kraft nicht zurückkommt?", wibbelte Oishi. „Ich hätte nie da mitmachen sollen und sie abschalten!"

„Nun", Eiji lehnte sich gegen die Spinde, „jemand musste es doch testen, und in der Sache stecken wir nun mal alle zusammen mit drin, oder?"

Oishi seufzte. „Erzähl das Atobe, wenn sie immer noch nie zurück ist, wenn wir in den Landsitz zurückkommen."

* * *

„WOW, Buchou, das war ein umwerfender Aufschlag!" Atobes Teamkamerad Akutagawa Jirou war tatsächlich wach geworden und schaute dem Trainingsmatch seines Kapitäns gegen Kabaji zu. Atobe kannte keine Gnade; es war nur gut, dass Kabaji, wenn er schon nicht zu jedem Schlag einen Return schaffte, zumindest kraftvoll genug war, um nicht von den Bällen verletzt zu werden. 

Atobe antwortete nicht. Seinen Stress auf dem Tennisplatz abzubauen war keine üble Idee, aber löste sein Problem nicht. Er feuerte einen weiteren Aufschlag über das Netz.

„Atobe steht heut echt unter Feuer", bemerkte Wakashi Hiroshi, ein anderer Teamkamerad.

Gakuto, der stehengeblieben war, um zuzusehen, schnaubte nur. „Yeah, und gegenwärtig hat er nicht mal die Möglichkeit, sich runterzukühlen!"

Jiroh rieb sich die Augen und lehnte sich zu Gakuto hinüber. „Wovon redest du?"

Der Akrobat zögerte erst, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Es handelte sich hier schließlich um ihre Teamkameraden, und außerdem, hatte Inui nicht bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesagt, auch wenn die Existenz von Kräften noch nicht allgemein bekannt war, waren sie auch wieder kein Geheimnis?

„Nun", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen, „die Sache ist so…"

* * *

Kaidoh hatte sich erst gefürchtet – er hatte es noch nie mit dem Fliegen probiert. Als er sich allerdings erst einmal in Vogelform in die Lüfte erhoben hatte, war es die natürlichste Sache der Welt für ihn. 

Was ein Weilchen dauerte, war Echizens Haus von oben zu finden. Er war es nicht gewohnt, die Stadt aus der Vogelperspektive zu sehen.

Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, fürchtete er, zu spät zurück zum Unterricht zukommen. Er fegte auf das Tor am Ende der Auffahrt zu, flatterte auf das Pflaster nieder, wo er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder annahm, und zischte vor Erleichterung. Er hatte es geschafft, in einem Stück – wie erstaunlich.

„Miauuuuu?"

Er sah Karupin auf der Türschwelle sitzen und hockte sich in dessen Höhe nieder. „Komm mal her", drängte er ihn sanft.

Ohne zu zögern, tapste der Himalaya-Kater die Schwelle hinunter und wanderte zu Kaidoh hinüber, rieb sich gegen sein Bein und erlaubte es dem Jungen, ihm das Fell zu streicheln.

„Ich hab nicht viel Zeit", erklärte Kaidoh ihm. „Aber ich muss mit dir reden…"

* * *

Atobe hatte schon so ziemlich jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben. Es war die letzte Stunde dieses Schultages, und noch immer gab es keinerlei Anzeichen, dass seine Kraft zurückgekommen wäre. Er versuchte, sich selbst einzureden, dass er die Eisfähigkeiten ja gar nicht lang genug gehabt hatte, als dass sie so ans Herz wachsen könnte, aber er schaffte es nicht lange, sich selbst zu belügen. Außerdem, dachte er schmollend, war er es schließlich gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, diese ganzen Teenager während der Anpassungsphase in seine Familienimmobilie einziehen zu lassen – was sollte er jetzt tun? Dort bleiben, selbst wenn er keine Kraft mehr hatte? Alle einfach rausschmeißen? Das zu würde ihm nicht so viel ausmachen, wenn es nicht auch Tezuka treffen würde, aber wiederum - 

„Ist es hier drin irgendwie kalt geworden, oder liegt das nur an mir?", meinte der Lehrer beiläufig.

Atobes Kopf flog hoch. Hatte da gerade jemand ‚kalt' gesagt?

Seine Teamgefährten versuchten, nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen, dass sie einen Verdacht bezüglich des plötzlichen Temperaturabfalls hatten, warfen aber trotzdem hoffnungsvolle Blicke in seine Richtung. Atobe tippte mit einer Fingerspitze auf seine Pultoberfläche und konzentrierte sich. Er konnte sehen, wie sich langsam ein feiner Überzug aus Eis von diesem Punkt aus ausbreitete.

„Ja!", murmelte er hochzufrieden. Es war wieder da!

Shishido zitterte. „Atobe!", zischte er. „Jetzt wo es wieder da ist, kannst du's nicht abschalten? Wir erfrieren hier noch!"

„Aber sicher", erwiderte er glatt und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Fähigkeit wieder zurück zu ziehen. Diese reagierte so leicht darauf, als seien sie nie getrennt gewesen.

„Ich glaube, es wird langsam wieder besser, Sensei", erklärte Yuushi. „Vielleicht nur eine Störung in der Heizanlage."

Der Lehrer warf stirnrunzelnd einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Aber es ist draußen doch überhaupt nicht kalt, also …" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ach, ist schon gut, denn mal zurück zu unserer Lektion, nicht wahr? Atobe-kun, würdest du bitte den nächsten Absatz vorlesen?"

„Sicher doch, Sensei", antwortete Atobe mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln, während er sich zum Vorlesen erhob. Der Ice Emperor war zurück, und er würde nie wieder jemanden an seiner Fähigkeit herumpfuschen lassen.

* * *

„Was ist mit dir bloß PASSIERT, Mamushi?" Momoshiro piekste Kaidoh mit dem Finger, während er ihm aus dem Schulgebäude folgte. „Seit wann tauchst du so spät zum Unterricht auf, dass du dir eigentlich gar nicht mehr die Mühe hättest machen müssen?" 

„So spät war es nicht", murmelte Kaidoh. „Ich hab nur zwanzig Minuten verpasst."

Momo schnaubte. „Hat gereicht, dass sie dich zum Schulleiter geschickt haben! Wenn das noch mal passiert, könnte das deinen Platz in den Regulars gefährden, weißt du!"

„Ich hatte was zu erledigen."

„Ach, was denn?"

Kaidoh drehte sich zu ihm um und blaffte: „Geht dich gar nichts an! Jetzt halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe, bevor ich mich in eine ECHTE Viper verwandele und dir einen Giftbiss verpasse!"

Momoshiro starrte ihm völlig erstarrt nach und sah zu, wie Kaidoh weiterging, um Ryoma anzusprechen. Nachdem sie ein paar Worte gewechselt hatten, lächelte Ryoma, was Momos Neugier nur noch mehr anheizte. Kaum war Kaidoh um die Ecke, raste er zu dem Zwölfjährigen hinüber.

„Echizen, was wollte Kaidoh?", fragte er eilends.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", unterbrach sie Inui, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Vermute ich richtig, dass Kaidoh heute Nachmittag zu spät in seine Klasse zurückkam, Momoshiro?"

„Jau, so was bei etwa zwanzig Minuten zu spät!" Er wandte sich wieder Ryoma zu. „Also, was ist los?"

„Er hat mir bei etwas geholfen", gab Ryoma zu. „Ich zeig's dir heute Abend."

„Hoi, Jungs!" Eiji kam heraus gerannt und sprang Inui praktisch auf den Rücken. „Großartige Neuigkeiten von Oishi! Er hat grad einen Anruf von Atobe gekriegt – seine Kraft ist wieder da! Ist wohl erst mitten in seiner letzten Stunde passiert, aber sie ist wieder da! Oishi ist fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, so erleichtert war er!"

„Er ist nicht der Einzige, der darüber erleichtert ist", bemerkte Sumire, die hinter ihnen angelangt war. „Da wir heute keine Training angesetzt haben, könnt ihr bis heute Abend um Sieben tun und lassen, was ihr wollt, aber dann haben alle zu Hause zu sein und an einer schulübergreifenden Hausversammlung teilzunehmen. Wir haben ein paar Dinge zu besprechen."

* * *

_Ende Teil 8_

(2006)


	9. Teil 9

**TITEL: _Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC:** http://canadian-haruka. livejournal. com / tag / changechildren  
**AUTHOR:** Haruka (**haruka (at) eastlink.ca**)  
**KATEGORIE:** AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING:** T bis R  
**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.  
**AUTORNOTIZEN:** Alternatives Universum, indem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ARCHIV:** ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Haruka übersetzt von:** MilenaLupin

_- Teil 9 -_

* * *

Die Wechselbälger aus Hyouteis Team befanden sich gemeinsam in Atobes Limousine auf ihrem Weg nach Hause. Das war an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber sie hatten außerdem noch zwei Passagiere mehr an Bord als ursprünglich geplant, und darüber wunderte sich Atobe immer noch. 

„Wie kommt es noch mal, dass ich zugestimmt habe?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Zwölfjährigen, der ihm gegenüber saß und eine schnurrende Katze auf dem Schoß hatte.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, und du hast ja gesagt", erwiderte Ryoma.

„Nein, ich meine, wie hast du mich überzeugt, meinen Eltern nicht zu gehorchen, und dir zu erlauben, diese Katze mit zum Landsitz zu nehmen, wenn ich nicht mal meinen eigenen Hund mitgebracht habe?"

„Ist wohl auch besser so. Karupin hätte den Hund nicht gemocht."

Atobe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich geb's auf", sagte er und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft.

„Er ist so schön, Ryoma-kun!" Choutarou lehnte sich vor, um hinter Karupins Ohren zu kratzen. „Er kann unser Wechselbälger-Maskottchen sein!"

„Und wieso muss ich nun wieder das Katzenklo halten?!", beklagte sich Gakuto und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater, Ryoma-kun?", fragte Yuushi. „Hatte er dazu nicht schon ‚Nein' gesagt?"

„Das war aber bevor Karupin Kaidoh-senpai gesagt hat, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, eine Bande Teenager um sich herum zu haben, solange ich auch da bin", antwortete Ryoma.

„Wird das die Meinung deines Vaters ändern?", erkundigte sich Shishido.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es hat MEINE Meinung entschieden", erklärte Ryoma bestimmt.

„Und was wirst du MEINEN Eltern sagen, wenn die's rausfinden?", musste Atobe noch fragen.

Ryoma schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das sowohl teuflisch als auch engelhaft sein könnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mit Erwachsenen habe ich so eine Art."

Atobe und seine Freunde tauschen trockene Blicke. Sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ryomas ‚Art' die meisten Erwachsenen dazu brachte, ihn spätestens 5 Minuten, nachdem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatten, übers Knie legen zu wollen.

* * *

Aoi versuchte, ihre Sorge zu verbergen, während sie ihre Jyousei-Meisterstücke beim Training beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass weder Takahisa, noch die Tanaka-Zwillinge es mit Absicht taten, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass deren Kräfte durchsickerten. Bei Youhei und Kouhei war das schwerer festzustellen, weil deren Seh- und Hörvermögen schon überentwickelt gewesen waren, bevor sie Wechselbälger wurden, aber dennoch bemerkte sie kleine Unterschiede, die vorher nicht da gewesen waren. 

Was Takahisa betraf, konnte das unterschwellige Beben, das sie bei jedem seiner Aufschläge spürte, gar nichts anderes sein als die Aktivierung seiner Kraft. Schließlich rief sie, die Trainingsmatche zu beenden.

„Kommt einmal herüber, Kajimoto-kun, und meine Unit", sie winkte die drei heran. „Ich muss mit euch dreien allein sprechen. Der Rest von euch geht bitte auf den hinteren Platz, solange wir uns unterhalten."

Das Team teilte sich, und die drei Jungen, die Aoi gerufen hat, näherten sich ihr neugierig. „Stimmt was nicht, Sensei?", fragte Kouhei. „Haben wir nicht gut genug gespielt?"

„Doch, Kouhei-kun, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu gut." Sie musterte die drei. „Ich glaube, dass keiner von euch eure Kräfte während des Spiels absichtlich eingesetzt hat, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass zumindest einer von euch sie auch nicht vollständig im Griff behalten hat."

Die Zwillinge wandten sich unison Takahisa zu, der sich vor der Trainerin verneigte. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sensei. Ich habe es versucht, wirklich, aber ich habe festgestellt, dass es schwer ist, sich gleichermaßen intensiv auf die Kontrolle meiner Kraft und auf ein rückhaltsloses Spielen zu konzentrieren – vor allem beim Aufschlag."

„Das ist, weil Buchou so einen Killer-Aufschlag hat", nickte Youhei anerkennend.

„Die anderen Jungen haben die Beben bemerkt", erklärte Aoi ihnen. „Sie wissen bisher die Ursache nicht, aber ich denke, wir sollten ihnen erklären, was hier vor sich geht. Es sind natürlich EURE Kräfte, also werde ich das nicht ohne Einverständnis von euch dreien tun."

Takahisa und die Zwillinge tauschten Blicke aus und nickten dann. „Das sind unsere Teamkameraden und unsere Freunde", erklärte Takahisa. „Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb sie es nicht erfahren sollten."

„Wakato wird das LIEBEN." Kouhei kicherte.

Er behielt Recht.

* * *

Mizuki verließ St.-Rudolph in dem Wissen, dass Yuuta draußen vor dem Tor auf ihn wartete. Er ging die Stufen hinab, entdeckte seinen Spieler, und wollte schon zu ihm hinüber rufen, dass er kam. 

Allerdings kam ihm da einen andere Stimme zuvor.

„Yuuta, hey!"

Mizuki blieb mitten auf dem Fußpfad zur Schule stehen, was die anderen Schüler zwang, um ihn herum zu laufen. Er beobachtete, wie Fuji Syuusuke sich seinem kleinen Bruder lächeln näherte. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten über den Rasen huschte er um eine Ecke des Schulgebäudes. Auf dieser Seite war niemand in Sicht, da die Schüler alle das Schulgebäude verlassen wollten, also konnte Mizuki in aller Ruhe seine Unsichtbarkeit aktivieren. Rasch schoss er über den Rasen zurück, wobei er geschickt jeglicher Berührung anderer Leute auswich, bis er Yuuta und Syuusuke erreicht hatte.

„Wir fahren doch sowieso alle wieder zu der gleichen Adresse zurück", meinte Yuuta verschnupft. „Wieso können wir dann nicht einfach alle drei zusammen fahren?"

Syuusuke sah enttäuscht aus. „Weil ich gern ein bisschen Zeit mit dir allein verbringen wollte. Mizuki macht das im Landsitz unmöglich."

Yuuta wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus. „Er ist mein Teamkamerad und unser Manager. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

„Ich weiß das, aber ihr wohnt schon im selben Zimmer und geht in dieselbe Schule." Syuusuke kam näher und legte einen Arm um den jüngeren Jungen. „Darf ich denn gar nichts von deiner Zeit abhaben, Yuuta?"

Mizuki wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Yuuta nachgab – und es sah so aus, als würde das jeden Moment passieren. Folglich zwickte er seinem Teamkamerad verstohlen in die Kehrseite.

Yuuta sprang mit einem Quietschen davon und fuhr herum, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem perplexen Syuusuke. „Aniki, wie kannst du bloß? Immer machst du solche Sachen, und du WEISST, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann!"

„Y-Yuuta, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, ich…"

„Oh, bitte! Ich erkenne ein Kneifen, wenn ich es spüre!" Yuutas Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und Verlegenheit. „Ich bin nur froh, dass meine Fähigkeit schon dabei ist, das eklige Gefühl von deiner Hand auf meinem Hintern auszulöschen, sonst müsste ich dir echt eine runterhauen!"

So gern Mizuki auch geblieben wäre und noch ein bisschen von der Show genossen hätte, musste er doch kurzzeitig davon flitzen, um wieder zu rematerialisieren und seinen Auftritt vor den Fuji-Brüdern machen zu können. „Ach, Yuuta-kun, da bist du! Und Fuji Syuusuke auch – was führt dich hier her?"

Syuusuke schoss ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er Yuuta bittend ansah. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du mir nicht glaubst, dass ich nichts getan habe, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich sehe dich später zu Hause."

Mizuki winkte ihm eine fröhliches Auf-Wiedersehen nach, bevor er sich seinem Teamgefährten zuwandte. „Wollen wir los?"

„Ja, lass uns", grummelte Yuuta, der noch immer dem Rücken seinen Bruders böse Blicke nachschickte. Mizuki musste sein Lächeln hinter einer Hand verbergen.

* * *

„Was ist DAS?" 

Ryoma sah Shinji an, als der blöd, was er wohl wirklich sein musste, wenn er die Kreatur in seinen Armen nicht als Katze identifizieren konnte. „Das ist meine Katze. Sein Name ist Karupin."

Shinji sah zu, wie Ryoma den Himalaya-Kater auf das Bett setzte. Er sah von der Katze zum Katzenklo auf dem Fußboden und wieder zurück. „Du hast doch wohl nicht vor, ihn hier zu halten, oder?"

Ryoma warf Fudomines Tensai einen weiteren Blick zu. „Wo sollte ich wohl sonst meine eigene Katze halten?" Er folgte Shinjis Blick zum Katzenklo. „Falls das Ding irgendwas über seine Geschichte zu erzählen hat … ich will's nicht wissen", stellte er klar.

„Ich will nur wissen, wann du vorhattest, mich zu fragen, ob ich was gegen eine Katze hier habe – das ist alles", bemerkte Shinji, zuckte dann die Schultern und sah weg. „Schließlich ist das auch mein Zimmer, und ich denke nicht, dass es fair ist, wenn ein Bewohner hingeht und etwas einfach tut, ohne seinen Mitbewohner zu fragen, besonders wenn es beide Leute im Zimmer betrifft – "

Ryoma fragte sich, ob er endlich jemanden auf diesem Planeten getroffen hätte, der noch nerviger war als sein Vater.

„Hey, Shônen!" Nanjiroh steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. „Wegen des Sieben-Uhr-Meetings wirst du heute wohl ein bisschen länger warten müssen, bevor ich dir auf dem Court den Arsch versohle!"

Nein, dachte Ryoma ausdruckslos. Hatte er nicht.

Nanjiroh nickte Shinji zu, dann bemerkte er die Katze. „Oh, hey, Karupin. Na, ich seh' euch Jungs beim Essen." Er verließ den Raum, war aber einen Moment später wieder zurück.

„Was tut ER denn hier?"

Ryoma warf einen Blick zu Shinji hinüber und zuckte die Achseln. „Er wohnt hier mit mir."

„Nicht er!" Nanjiroh zeigte mit dem Finger auf Karupin. „ER! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, Haustiere seien hier nicht erlaubt?"

„Atobe ist einverstanden. Er hat uns in der Limo hierher gefahren."

„Niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich einverstanden sein", murmelte Shinji.

„Darum geht's doch hier nicht, Ryoma", Nanjiroh versuchte es im Guten. „Es sind Atobes Eltern, die ‚nein' gesagt haben –"

„Also bricht Kaidoh-senpai wohl auch die Regeln, wenn er sich im Haus in ein Tier verwandelt?" Ryoma sammelte das Katzenklo auf. „Das kommt ins Badezimmer."

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Nanjiroh mit Nachdruck.

„Tu ich das je?", entgegnete Ryoma und wanderte mit der Kiste zur Tür hinaus. Karupin sprang vom Bett und folgte ihm.

„HA!", brüllte Nanjiroh seinem Sohn hinterher. „Wenn du nicht zugehört hast, wieso hast du dann geantwortet? Huh? HUH?!" Er lächelt Shinji selbstgefällig an. „Der hält sich für so klug, heh."

Shinji schaute Nanjiroh nach, als der ging, und seufzte. „Das heißt dann wohl, dass die Katze bleibt? Ich schätze, ich sollte froh sein, dass er das Katzenklo rausgebracht hat, weil ich das hier wirklich nicht drin haben wollte. Ich weiß ja nur, dass die Katze besser nicht mit den Krallen durch meine Kleider gehen sollte, oder an meinem Tennisschläger rumkauen, oder auf meinem Gesicht schlafen…"

* * *

Um sieben Uhr befanden sich die Jungen alle im Salon des Landsitzes. Karupin war ebenfalls da, zog eine Runde durch die Zimmer und machte sich bei den Bewohnern auf seine eigene Weise bekannt. Die Erwachsenen konferierten mit gesenkter Stimme in der Nähe des Eingangs, und nur die Tanaka-Zwillinge hätten sie vielleicht hören können, wenn sie nicht mehr daran interessiert gewesen wären, Karupin hinter einem Tennisball hinterher jagen zu lassen, den sie einander über den Fußboden zurollten. Mizuki saß in Yuutas Nähe und warf Syuusuke eben oft genug selbstzufriedene Blicke zu, um sich selbst einen Bösen-Blick-des-Verderbens zu verdienen. Syuusuke entspannte sich ein wenig, als Kawamura seine Hand berührte und ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. 

„In Ordnung, Jungs, ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit!", rief Sumire über das Getöse. Die Teenager ließen sich nieder und sie nickte. „Danke. Lasst uns das hier schnell zu Ende bringen, weil ich weiß, dass einige von euch wahrscheinlich noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen haben. Sie beäugte ihre eigenen Schüler, was Eiji sich sichtlich winden ließ.

„Wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen oder auch nicht", fuhr sie fort, „wurden wir heute von Tezuka und Tachibana auf ein Problem aufmerksam gemacht. Dieses Problem hängt mit dem Experiment zusammen, dass wir mit Oishi und Atobe durchgeführt haben."

„Das Experiment, das mich beinahe meine Kraft gekostet hat, meinen Sie", bemerkte Atobe bedeutungsschwer.

„Es tut uns Leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast", erklärte Sumire ihm. „Allerdings fanden wir es wichtig festzustellen, ob Oishis Fähigkeit ihn in die Lage versetzt, die von anderen länger außer Kraft zu setzen, als sie das bei Kaidoh beim ersten Mal getan hat. Offensichtlich wissen wir jetzt, dass er das kann, und das ist auch gut so."

„Wieso das?", fragte Takahisa.

„Das Problem, das Tezuka und Tachibana angeschnitten haben, betrifft eure Fähigkeiten und das Fair-Play auf dem Tennisplatz", erklärte Aoi ihm. „Es hat ihnen Sorgen gemacht, dass nicht jeder mit einer Fähigkeit sich bemühen könnte, die in einem Match im Griff zu behalten – oder vielleicht gar nicht in der Lage dazu wäre. Ihre Sorge hat sich heute während unseres Trainings als berechtigt herausgestellt – du wolltest zurückhalten, aber es ist etwas durchgesickert."

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Kleiner", versicherte ihm Nanjiroh. „Niemand von euch ist jetzt schon so erfahren mit diesen Fähigkeiten, also wird es naturgemäß immer wieder Momente geben, wo sie unerwartet auftreten. Vielleicht sogar mehr, wenn ihr euch auf etwas anderes konzentriert, zum Beispiel ein Tennismatch."

„Oder wenn ihr gerade extreme Gefühle durchmacht", fügte Tarou hinzu. „Der Himmel weiß, dass die Pubertät eine Brutstätte dafür ist."

Inui schob seine Brille den Nasenrücken hoch. „Das klingt bei Ihnen allen jetzt so, als sei die Situation hoffnungslos."

„Ganz im Gegenteil." Sumire lächelte. „Wir können nun eine Zweiwege-Strategie dagegen angehen. Der erste Schritt ist, dass ihr eure Kräfte regelmäßig trainiert. Wir werden konkrete Zeiten für euch ausarbeiten, in denen ihr alle unter Aufsicht von einem von uns trainiert, weil wir nicht wollen, dass ihr das unbeaufsichtigt tut. Wir glauben, je mehr ihr trainiert, eure Kräfte zu benutzen, desto besser solltet ihr in der Lage sein, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn ihr das wollt. Weil es gefährlich und unpraktisch wäre, irgendwo anders zu trainieren als hier, werdet ihr es hier tun und NUR während dieser Trainingsessions, solange ihr nicht einen anders lautenden Auftrag von einem von uns erhaltet. Verstanden?" Als sie sich im Raum umschaute, nickten die meisten Köpfe ernst und zustimmend.

„Der andere Teil unserer Abwehrstrategie ist, Oishis Kraft zu nutzen, wann immer wir ganz sicher gehen wollen", erklärte Tarou ihnen. „Es ist nicht so wichtig während unseres eigenen Schultrainings, und außerdem sollten diese Trainings, wenn ihr erst einmal anfangt, eure Kräfte hier mehr und mehr zu nutzen und lernt, wie ihr sie notfalls unterdrücken könnt, kein großes Problem darstellen. Was allerdings wichtige Matches gegen andere Schulen oder zwischen den hier vertretenen Schulen betrifft, so könnten wir Oishi darum bitten, die Fähigkeiten derer von euch, die darin spielen, zu annullieren."

Oishi schluckte schwer. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich das noch einmal durchmachen müsste, was ich bei Atobe durchgemacht habe."

„Da sind wir dann schon zwei!", betonte Hyouteis Kapitän.

„Alles, was wir derzeit wissen, ist dass Oishi-kun Fähigkeiten für eine Stunde annullieren kann, was zu kurz ist, oder vierundzwanzig Stunden, was zu lang ist – aber immer noch besser als die Alternative", erklärte Aoi. „Genau darum ist es so wichtig, dass ihr an den Power-Practice-Stunden teilnehmt und hart dafür arbeitet, dass ihr eure Fähigkeiten alle unter Kontrolle bekommt. Wenn ihr das schafft, und wir die Ergebnisse sehen können, müssen wir nicht darüber nachdenken, ob wir Oishi vor einem Match irgendeine Fähigkeit deaktivieren lassen müssen."

„Und wenn wir uns selbst unsicher sind, ob wir unter diesen Umständen unsere Fähigkeit kontrollieren können, nehme ich an, dürfen wir Oishi auch fragen, ob er uns den Gefallen tut, uns zeitweise zu annullieren?" Tachibana sah zu Seigakus Vizekapitän hinüber.

„Ähm, na ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Oishi. „Ich will ja wohl helfen – ich will nur nicht, dass irgendjemand wütend auf mich wird, weil ich vielleicht nicht in der Lage bin, mit den Fingern zu schnippen und ihnen ihre Kräfte auf der Stelle zurück zu bringen, nachdem sie annulliert worden sind."

„Das verstehen wir", versicherte ihm Sumire. „Aber auch du wirst deine Fähigkeit bei unseren privaten Sitzungen trainieren, und hoffentlich stellen wir fest, dass mit der Kontrolle auch die Fähigkeit kommt, für deine Annullierungen feste Zeitvorgaben zu setzen."

Oishi nickte. „Das hoffe ich auch", sagte er ernst.

„Das war es dann erst einmal für heute", sagte Sumire an alle gerichtet. „Wir werden an diesen Zeitplänen heute Abend arbeiten und sie in der Eingangshalle aushängen, so dass sich jeder daran orientieren und herausfinden kann, wann eure ersten Power-Practice-Stunden sind und mit wem als Aufsicht. Ihr könnt dann jetzt gehen."

Während die Jungs das Zimmer verließen, sah Momoshiro zu Ryoma hinunter. „Und was wirst du tun, während der Rest von uns diese Power-Practice-Sachen macht?"

„Ich werd' zuschauen", erwiderte Ryoma und lächelte wissend zu Momo hoch. „Beim Tennis hilft mir das auch immer."

* * *

_Ende Teil 9  
_  
(2006) 


	10. Teil 10

**TITEL: _Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC: **http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren**

**AUTOR:** Haruka (mailto:harukaeastlink.ca)  
**KATEGORIE: **AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING: **T bis R  
**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.

**AUTORNOTIZEN:** Alternatives Universum, indem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ÜBERSETZER: **MilenaLupin  
**ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: **Autorisierte Übersetzung von Harukas (grandioser) fanfiction „changechildren". Geht und lest das Original!

_Wow, zwei Reviews für ein Kapitel. Ich fühl' mich so geliebt..._ \(´v')/

_Larian – herzlich willkommen! Du könntest nicht Unrecht haben mit deiner Vermutung. Hinweise gibt's schon in diesem Kapitelchen..._

_Masataka – Ryoma ist bekannt dafür, dass er schon vom Zuschauen lernt – Schläge, Strategien, Schwächen seines Gegners. Vielleicht hilft's ihm ja auch hier. Er hat jedenfalls die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben...  
Wegen TezuAto... ja, da wird's noch heißer. Erstaunlich eigentlich, wenn man Keigos Kraft bedenkt. Nur Geduld! Ein Fingerzeig kommt diesmal schon. _

**ARCHIV: **ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Harukas Wunsch nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

_- Teil 10 -_

_Jeder ärgert jeden. Wenn sie nicht gerade am Knutschen sind, heißt das. Das ärgert nur die Lehrer. _

* * *

Mizuki war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn der Ausgang des Meetings nun glücklich machen sollte oder nicht. Es hatte ihm einen Heidenspaß bereitet, Fuji Syuusukes Gesicht zu beobachten, als der ihn und Yuuta nebeneinander sitzen sah – und er war auch froh darüber, dass die Fähigkeiten während eines Matches annulliert werden würden, schließlich konnte er aus seiner eigenen ohnehin nicht viel Vorteil ziehen. Allerdings störte ihn der Gedanke an die Power Practice-Veranstaltungen. Er hatte seine Kraft bereits perfekt unter Kontrolle, also brauchte er das Training nicht weiter. Außerdem würde ein Training im Kreis einer ganzen Gruppe am Ende doch die Art seiner Fähigkeiten enthüllen. Er hatte Glück gehabt, das bisher vermeiden zu können, aber damit war nun wohl Schluss. 

Seine Unsichtbarkeit nicht auffliegen zu lassen hieße, ganz damit aufhören zu müssen; und dazu hatte er einfach zuviel Spaß.

Er sah Atobe den Korridor entlang auf ihn zukommen und lächelte süßlich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Rückkehr deiner Kraft, Atobe-san. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tezuka-san deinetwegen SEHR glücklich ist."

Atobe warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. „Ich würd' gern glauben, dass jeder meinetwegen sehr glücklich ist, Mizuki-san."

„Natürlich, natürlich!", meinte Mizuki leichthin und wickelte eine seiner Locken um den Finger. „Aber es ist doch nur natürlich, dass ich zuerst an Tezuka dachte, in Anbetracht eurer besonderen Beziehung." Er schlug sich eine Hand über den Mund. „Uuhps! Das soll ja ein Geheimnis bleiben, nicht wahr? Dann sollte wir besser nicht länger darüber sprechen, nicht dass uns noch jemand überhört. Schönen Abend noch!"

Mizuki konnte Atobes Blicke in seinem Nacken spüren und hielt mit Mühe ein Kichern zurück. Es war schließlich Atobes und Tezukas eigene Schuld. Wenn sie nicht wollten, dass irgendjemand etwas über ihre Affäre erfuhr, sollten sie nicht knutschen, wenn die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen war. Sonst könnte noch eine unsichtbare Person vorbeikommen und ihnen durch den Spalt zuschauen.

Nein, dachte er sich, unter gar keinen Umständen würde er seine Fähigkeit aufgeben, selbst wenn die anderen diese herausfinden würden.

„Amüsiert dich irgendwas?"

Er schaute zu Takahisa auf, und wunderte sich, wie lange der wohl schon aus seinem Türeingang heraus zugesehen hatte.

„Nichts worüber ich sprechen wollte", entgegnete Mizuki, während er vorbeiging.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass irgendwas Atobes Fassade durchdringen kann", bemerkte Takahisa. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du zu ihm gesagt hast, aber gratuliere."

Mizuki betrachtete den anderen Jungen nachdenklich. „Stimmt das, dass du heute beim Tennistraining die Kontrolle über deine Kraft verloren hast?"

„Nur ein bisschen. Ich arbeite noch dran."

„Tu das", erwiderte Mizuki hochmütig. „Sollten wir je ein Match gegeneinander spielen, will ich nicht spüren müssen, wie du die Erde unter mir wackeln lässt."

„Keine Bange", entgegnete Jyouseis lila­-äugiger Kapitän glatt. „Wenn ich für dich die Erde zum Beben bringe, wird das nicht auf dem Tennisplatz sein."

Mizukis Kiefer fiel einige Stockwerke tiefer, und zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit fand er sich selbst sprachlos.

* * *

Tarou befand sich wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, nachdem er sich in der Küche eine Tasse Tee geholt hatte, als er zufällig einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf. Zuerst sah es nicht so aus, als sei jemand dort drin, aber dann sah er einen roten Haarschopf eben oberhalb der Armlehne des Sofas hervorblitzen und hörte Gemurmel aus derselben Richtung. Neugierig schlich er sich in den Raum. 

Als er sich dem Sofa näherte, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Dort lagen Fudomines Kamio Akira und Ibu Shinji in einer verfänglichen Position und stellten Dinge mit ihren Händen und Körpern an, die Dreizehnjährige nicht tun sollten. Das Einzige, was zu ihrer Ehrenrettung gesagt werden konnte, war dass sie beide noch voll bekleidet waren, und Tarou hatte auch nicht vor, ihnen genug Zeit zu lassen, um das zu ändern.

„Okay, das reicht", erklärte er bestimmt und zerrte Kamio am Arm von Shinji herunter.

„Hey, was tun Sie da?!", schrie Kamio auf und riss seinen Arm mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit aus Tarous Griff, dass sich Hyouteis Lehrer vor lauter Schwung halb im Kreis drehte.

„Setz ja nicht deine Kraft gegen mich ein, junger Mann", warnte ihn Tarou, als er das Gleichgewicht zurück gewonnen hatte. „Du kennst die Hausregeln."

„Das war eine automatische Reaktion", patzte Kamio zurück. „Sie haben mich doch wohl zuerst gepackt!"

„Das ist wahr, und ganz ohne jede Warnung noch dazu", beklagte sich Shinji, der sich in eine sitzende Position hoch gedrückt hatte und seine Kleider glatt zog. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie es für nötig befinden, uns zu unterbrechen, wenn wir gerade offensichtlich einen privaten Moment für uns haben---"

„Privat, dass ich nicht lache", schnitt Tarou ihm das Wort ab. „Ihr befindet euch mitten im Salon. Jeder könnte jeden Moment hier reinkommen und euch sehen – was soll daran bitte privat sein?"

„Wir dürfen ja nicht in ein Schlafzimmer gehen und die Tür zumachen!", explodierte Kamio. „Was sollen wir denn sonst tun?"

Tarou war nicht daran gewöhnt, sich von irgendeinem seiner eigenen Schüler anbrüllen zu lassen, und er beabsichtigte auch nicht, das hier einzuführen. Er drehte Kamio um, und landete einen festen Klatscher auf dessen Hinterteil. „Versucht es mal mit ein wenig Zurückhaltung", riet er dem erstarrten Teenager. Dann wandte er sich Shinji als Nächstem zu, aber der blauhaarige Junge kroch auf Händen und Füßen rückwärts außer Reichweite und animierte dabei das Sofa, das sich dazwischen schob und Tarous Zugriff auf ihn abblockte.

„Wir haben Sie schon verstanden", versicherte Shinji ihm, der sorgfältig darauf achtete, ausreichend Abstand zu wahren, während er am anderen Couch-Ende herunter stieg.

„Dann merkt euch das auch gefälligst", warnte Tarou die beiden. „Nur weil ihr nicht zu Hause seid, heißt das nicht, dass ihr einen Freifahrtschein habt, tun und lassen zu können, was ihr wollt. Eure Eltern haben Einverständniserklärungen unterschrieben, die uns zu euren Aufsichtspersonen machen, während ihr hier wohnt. Wir nehmen diese Verantwortung ernst, und ich rate euch, das auch zu tun."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es ernster nehme als noch vor fünf Minuten." Kamio rieb sich den Hintern.

Tarou legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kamio-kun, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich denke an euch beide. Ihr seid noch jung, dafür habt ihr noch reichlich Zeit."

„Mit allem gebotenen Respekt, Sakaki-san, aber es ist nicht so, als ob einer von uns beiden schwanger werden könnte", bemerkte Shinji.

Tarou beäugte ihn bedeutungsschwer. „Bist du dir da absolut sicher, Ibu-kun? Als ihr Wechselbälger wurdet, habt ihr erstaunliche Fähigkeiten bekommen, aber wer weiß, was das noch mit euch angestellt hat."

Er verließ die beiden Jungs, die sich in blankem Horror anstarrten.

* * *

„Gakuto, komm mal her." 

Hyouteis Akrobat beendete seinen Rückwärtsüberschlag, und ging dann zu seinem Freund am Fenster hinüber. „Was'n los?"

Yuushi nickte zu dem hinteren Tennisplatz hinüber. „Echizen und sein Vater spielen wieder. Willst du zuschauen, wie ich mir einen kleinen Spaß gönne?"

Gakuto grinste. „Nur zu!"

Yuushi hielt einen Finger hoch und zielte seine Illusion auf das Netz, das Nanjiroh und Ryoma trennte. Gakuto lachte, als er sah, wie das Netz plötzlich circa 30 Zentimeter an Höhe gewonnen zu haben schien.

„Ist ja großartig, Yuushi!", lobte er ihn.

Der Tensai mit dem Kansai-Dialekt lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Ryoma-kun ist gerade am Aufschlagen – schau'n mer mal, wie er das kompensiert."

Sie beobachteten Ryoma, der zum Aufschlag ausholte, und wie es schien, einen seiner Twist Serves starten wollte. Yuushi und Gakuto warteten darauf, dass er begriff, dass das Netz ‚höher' war, und sein normaler Schlag dieses Mal nicht funktionieren würde, aber das geschah nicht. Ryoma zog seinen Aufschlag durch und feuerte diesen perfekt ab, wobei er die Illusion völlig ignorierte.

Nanjiroh andererseits stockte im letzten Moment der Atem, als er gerade den Ball zurückschlagen wollte, und er brachte nur einen schlampigen Return zustande, der Ryoma eine Steilvorlage für einen leichten Smash bot.

„Das ist ja komisch." Gakuto runzelte die Stirn. „Dieser letzte Smash ging direkt DURCH die Netzillusion. Wieso hat der Kurze das überhaupt versucht, wenn es ganz offensichtlich doch ein Fault war?"

„Bin ich mir auch nicht sicher", gab Yuushi zu, dem die Verwirrung deutlich aus der Stimme klang. Die Jungen beobachteten weiter, wie Nanjiroh auf das Netz zuging und mit dem Schläger in dessen Richtung wedelte, während er näher kam. Er bellte Ryoma etwas zu, der daraufhin seine Kappe tiefer in die Stirn zog und desinteressiert dreinschaute. Eben noch bevor Nanjiroh das Netz berühren konnte, ließ Yuushi die Illusion verlöschen. Der ältere Echizen runzelte die Stirn und klopfte mit dem Racket auf das vorhandene Netz. Ryoma schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ den Tennisplatz.

„Verstehe ich nicht", gab Gakuto geradeheraus zu.

Yuushi seufzte. „Da bist du wohl nicht der Einzige."

* * *

Mizuki konnte sich seinen abendlichen Besuch bei Fujis Tagebuch nicht verkneifen, besonders da es ihm als eine nette Ablenkung zu Takahisa und dessen Anspielungen erschien. Die einzigen, die sich im Korridor befanden, waren die Tanaka-Zwillinge. Sie schienen ganz vertieft in ihr Geplapper, wie erstaunt doch ihre Teamkameraden gewesen waren, als die von ihren Fähigkeiten gehört hatten. Keine Probleme von der Seite, dachte Mizuki, und machte sich unsichtbar, bevor er sein Zimmer verließ und sich in Richtung Fujis und Eijis auf den Weg machte. 

„Ich glaube aber, Wakato ist eifersüchtig auf uns!", erklärte Youhei gerade.

„Oh, definitiv." Kouhei nickte. „Er hat sogar gesagt, er wünschte, er könnte so eine Art Transformationskraft haben, damit er seinen ‚CHANGE OVER' in echt vornehmen kann!"

„Und als –", Youhei stockte. „Hast du das gehört?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Mizuki zögerte. Er hatte die Zwillinge fast erreicht, aber sicherlich wussten die doch nicht, dass er da war?

Kouhei rollte die Augen. „Ich höre in letzter Zeit IMMER irgendwas. Kannst du dich vielleicht ein bisschen genauer ausdrücken?"

„Irgendwas hier in der Nähe." Youhei schaute sich verwirrt nach rechts und links um. „Ich kann nichts sehen, aber es klingt, als ob hier jemand im Flur neben uns atmen würde."

„Hey, du hast Recht…!"

Mizuki verfluchte die hübschen Zwillinge insgeheim. Sie standen zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel, aber er wagte es nicht, dahin weiter zu gehen, falls sich einer von beiden bewegen sollte, um näher an ihn heran zu kommen. Zögernd ging er Schritt für Schritt zurück und kehrte in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück, wo er sich schwur, es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, wieder zu versuchen.

* * *

Sumire klopfte nachdenklich mit ihrem Stift auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich denke, das ist bis jetzt schon mal ein ziemlich guter Stundenplan, Aoi-san." 

„Und wenn die Männer irgendwelche Einwände dagegen haben, sind sie selbst Schuld, schließlich haben sie uns im Stich gelassen und die ganze Arbeit allein machen lassen", stimmte Aoi zu. Dann seufzte sie. „Es ist doch aber seltsam, nicht wahr, dass bislang keine von weiß, was Mizuki Hajimes Fähigkeit ist?"

„Einer von den Männern muss ihn zugelassen haben, wenn weder du noch ich es gewesen sind", meinte Sumire. „Da wir ihn nicht nach seiner Fähigkeit einteilen konnten, müssen wir einfach hoffen, die beste Aufteilung gefunden zu haben."

„Und selbst wenn nicht, werden sie am Ende doch alle wieder durchgemischt und neu verteilt werden", betonte Aoi. „Wir haben nur zweiundzwanzig Kinder, und es ist wohl am besten, wenn sie nicht jedes Mal mit den selben Leuten üben. Ich hoffe nur, wir kommen durch diese Sessions, ohne dass jemand verletzt wird."

„Hallo Ladies", grüßte sie Nanjiroh, der eben zur Tür hineinspaziert kam. Er warf einen Blick auf die Papierbögen vor ihnen. „Hey, ihr habt die Trainingspläne schon fast fertig, gute Arbeit!"

„Danke schön", erwiderte Sumire trocken. „Du und Tarou-san, ihr könnt euch um die nächsten kümmern."

„Wie war dein Match mit Ryoma-kun?", erkundigte sich Aoi.

„Merkwürdig." Nanjiroh hockte sich auf die Tischkante. „Einen Moment lang sah das Netz plötzlich anders aus – höher als sonst. Ich hab deswegen meinen Return verhunzt, aber der Junge spielte, als sei gar nichts los."

Sumire sah nachdenklich aus. „Ist es möglich, dass Ryoma am Ende doch eine Art Fähigkeit entwickelt hat? Etwas, das die Höhe eines Netzes beeinflussen könnte?"

Nanjiroh stritt das ab. „Pffft. Selbst wenn er das könnte, würde er's nicht tun. Er will mich auf seine ganz eigene Weise schlagen."

Aoi warf Nanjiroh einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Vielleicht warst du einfach ein bisschen neben der Spur, Nanjiroh-san?"

Er lehnte sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu ihr herüber. „Ich kenne keine schlechten Tage."

„Starrst du mir etwa in die Bluse?"

„Natürlich tut er das", sagte Sumire schwach, ohne auch nur in beider Richtung zu schauen.

Nanjiroh zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Den Versuch kann man einem Mann doch nicht zum Vorwurf machen!"

„Ich frage mich, ob deine Frau das wohl genau sieht."

„Lass meine Frau da raus, alte Hexe. Sie kennt mich gut genug."

„Weiß sie auch, dass du manchmal auch die Jungs so ansiehst?", bohrte Sumire nach.

„Ich mach da kein Geheimnis draus, dass ich ein gleichberechtigender Lustmolch bin!", lachte Nanjiroh. Sumire schüttelte nur den Kopf, und Aoi wunderte sich, ob Nanjiroh das ernst meinte oder nicht.

„Ach, hier steckt ihr alle." Tarou betrat das Lehrerzimmer. „Ich dachte, ich teile euch lieber die Neuigkeiten über einen unangenehmen Vorfall gleich mit, der sich vorhin ereignet hat. Ich habe Kamio und Shinji erwischt, wie die heftig auf dem Sofa rumgefummelt haben, und als ich sie zur Ordnung rufen wollte, sind sie mir auch noch frech gekommen."

„Ich wusste, dass die beiden ein Paar sind, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das schon so weit gehen würde", bemerkte Aoi. „Sind die nicht erst dreizehn?"

Tarou nickte. „So hatte ich das auch verstanden, ja." Er verschränkte die Arme. „Kamio-kun hat mich genug gereizt, dass ich ihm eine auf die Kehrseite versetzt habe. Das schien die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden genug zu wecken, dass wir die Angelegenheit beenden konnten – vorerst zumindest."

„Wie lästig", kommentierte Sumire. „Wenn es ein Hyoutei-Pärchen gewesen wäre, oder aus Jyousei oder Seigaku, wüsste einer von uns dreien, was wir von unseren Jungs zu erwarten haben, und sie würden auch unsere wahrscheinliche Reaktion kennen. Aber bei den beiden, ist der einzige Weg, sich innerschulische Autorität zu holen –"

„Tachibana", beendete Tarou den Satz. „Und entschuldigt mich, wenn ich damit ein _kleines_ Problem habe, von einem Vierzehnjährigen zu erwarten, mit dieser Verantwortung richtig umzugehen. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was ER heimlich so treibt."

„Ja, bei diesen stillen Wassern muss man besonders aufpassen", stimmte Nanjiroh zu und gluckste dann. „Kommt schon, Leute, Jungs sind nun mal Jungs. Wenigstens sind es alles Jungs, nicht wahr? Kein Schaden, kein Problem."

Die anderen drei sahen ihn an, und Sumire zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also, wenn wir dann Ryoma beim Rumknutschen mit einem der anderen Jungs erwischen, sollen wir einfach in die andere Richtung sehen?"

„Klar, dann braucht ihr auch nicht mit ansehen, wie ich ihnen beiden den Hals umdrehe."

Die vier Erwachsenen teilten ein kameradschaftliches Gelächter.

* * *

_Ende Teil 10  
_  
(2006) 


	11. Teil 11

**TITEL: _Wechselbälger_**

**ORIGINAL-FANFIC: **http / canadian-haruka **. livejournal . com / tag / changechildren**

**AUTOR:** Haruka (mailto:haruka (at) eastlink.ca)  
**KATEGORIE: **AU, Humor, Crack  
**RATING: **T bis R  
**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi.

**AUTORNOTIZEN:** Alternatives Universum, indem die Autorin schamlos Ideen aus verschiedenen Medienquellen geliehen/abgewandelt hat, und sogar die eine oder andere eigene dazwischen geworfen hat. Falls hier irgend etwas Canon sein sollte, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Versehen. In späteren Kapiteln wird Prügelstrafe vorkommen. Yaoi-Warnung.

**ÜBERSETZER: **MilenaLupin  
**ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: **Autorisierte Übersetzung von Harukas (grandioser) fanfiction „changechildren". Geht und lest das Original!

**ARCHIV: **ffnet  
Diese fanfic steht auf Harukas Wunsch nicht für andere Archive zur Verfügung!

_- Teil 11 -_

_Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund – und außerdem ein paar ganz neue Erkenntnisse in petto. _

* * *

Nanjiroh hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ausgerechnet er die erste dieser Power Practice-Trainings aufgedrückt bekommen hatte, aber es schien was damit zu tun zu haben, dass die anderen drei Lehrer waren und früh aufstehen mussten, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Es zeigte sich schnell, dass die Kids genauso wenig erbaut waren, hierfür früh aufstehen zu müssen, obwohl Nanjiroh wusste, dass Ryoma oft genug zum Tennistraining vor dem Unterricht früh aufgestanden war. 

„Okay, ihr Bande, jetzt hört mal zu!", verkündete er seiner Gruppe von sieben Jungs, Ryoma, sein kräfteloses Wunder, mit eingerechnet. „Wir werden uns hier die ganze Formalität mal schenken. Wie der Rest von euch ist mir die ganze Sache auch völlig neu. Ganz ehrlich – unsere Absicht hier ist es nur, euch in Ruhe eure Fähigkeiten austesten lassen zu können, mit so wenig Risiken wie möglich für den Rest der Welt, damit ihr euch damit besser anfreunden könnt."

„Wieso ist Ryoma hier?", fragte Gakuto.

„Er wollte teilnehmen." Nanjiroh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch wenn's nur zum Zuschauen ist."

Ryoma gähnte. „Das war bevor ich wusste, dass man mich für die Vor-dem-Frühstück-Gruppe eintragen würde."

„Nächste Frage", mischte Momoshiro sich ein und wedelte mit der Hand in Mizukis Richtung. „Warum ist ER hier? Ich wollte eigentlich nicht blöd dastehen, wenn ich zugebe, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was seine Fähigkeit ist, wo alle anderen mit ihren so offen waren, aber ich kann auch nicht länger so tun als ob, kann ich einfach nicht!"

Nanjiroh betrachtete Mizuki amüsiert, während der Junge sich sein eigenes Grinsen kaum verkneifen konnte. „Nun, das bringt uns genau zum Punkt, Momoshiro-kun. Wir Erwachsenen haben endlich kapiert, dass KEINER von uns eigentlich Mizuki-kuns Fähigkeit kennt oder ihn hier zugelassen hat – wir dachten alle, einer der anderen hätte es getan. In Wahrheit ist er einfach hier so reinmarschiert! Wirklich clever, Kleiner."

Mizuki gluckste. „Danke schön!"

„Natürlich ist dir klar, dass du jetzt dein großes Geheimnis lüften musst – falls du tatsächlich eines hast", betonte Nanjiroh.

St.-Rudolphs Manager stieß einen übertriebener Seufzer aus. „Ich schätze, es musste wohl irgendwann mal passieren, aber, ganz ehrlich, Echizen-san –", alle starrten nur, als Mizuki vor ihren Augen verschwand, „ich habe meine Fähigkeit schon perfekt unter Kontrolle!"

„Oh, wow", keuchte Momoshiro. „Unsichtbarkeit! Wow!"

„Mizuki Hajime mit Unsichtbarkeitsfähigkeiten?", meinte Kawamura nervös. „Das wird Fujiko nicht gefallen."

„Mizuki-sempai …" Yuuta starrte nur.

Ryoma runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Hmm. Interessant."

„Er ist da, aber auch nicht da", murmelte Shinji. „Ist er wirklich überhaupt da?" Er streckte eine Hand aus, bis sein Finger in etwas Festes hinein piekte.

„Autsch! Natürlich bin ich hier!" Mizuki materialisierte sich wieder. „Ta-daaa!" Er strahlte. „Es ist wirklich ganz einfach, und wie ihr seht, habe ich keine Schwierigkeiten, damit zurechtzukommen."

In Nanjirohs Hirn wirbelten noch immer all die Furcht erregenden Möglichkeiten und Gelegenheiten, die Mizukis Fähigkeit dem Jungen wohl schon geboten haben musste, als ihm aufging, dass er besser antworten sollte. „Oh, nun ja, aber auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du schon hart daran gearbeitet hast, kann es nicht schaden, ganz sicher zu gehen und mit den anderen Kids noch weiter zu trainieren."

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen", entgegnete Mizuki mit gelangweiltem Tonfall.

„Okay, dann lasst uns das mal organisieren."

* * *

Die erste Trainingssession fand ein gutes Stück abseits des Landsitzes auf dem weitläufigen hinteren Rasengelände statt, das, so folgerte Nanjiroh, vermutlich entweder einmal ein Golfplatz oder ein Ausreitgelände gewesen war. Hier konnten sich die Jungs großräumig verteilen und sich wahlweise nicht in die Quere kommen oder auch zusammen arbeiten. 

Ryoma, der offenkundig keine Fähigkeit hatte, die er hätte trainieren können, und Yuuta, dessen einzige Möglichkeit zum Üben seiner Kräfte sich erst ergeben würde, wenn jemand anders sich verletzte, halfen hauptsächlich den anderen, wo sie nur konnten.

Nanjirohs Aufmerksamkeit war ganz auf Gakuto gerichtet, der sich gerade Yuutas als Versuchskaninchen bediente. St.-Rudolphs Zweitklässler erlaubte Hyouteis Akrobaten, ihn mit Hilfe von Anti-Schwerkraft ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben zu lassen. Dann schaltete Gakuto im Sekundenbruchteil auf erhöhte Schwerkraft um, so dass Yuuta nicht nur wieder zu Boden kam, sondern das auch gleich so hart, dass er alleine nicht wieder auf die Füße kam. Nanjiroh schaute zu, wie sich dieser Vorgang dreimal wiederholte, dann sagte er schließlich: „Yuuta-kun, bist du damit wirklich einverstanden?"

„Schon okay, Echizen-san", versicherte Yuuta ihm und bürstete seine Kleider ab. „Es scheint, als könnte ich meine Kraft dazu bringen, mich augenblicklich zu heilen, wenn ich mich verletze, und selbst wenn ich es nicht absichtlich tue, fängt sie ziemlich schnell von alleine mit dem Heilen an."

Nanjiroh nickte. „Solange du das okay findest, tu ich das auch." Er ging ein bisschen weiter, dorthin, wo er Mizuki und Shinji eine Art Spiel spielen sah, mit einer Handvoll unbewegter Objekte aus ihren Taschen. Mizuki hielt das Objekt, Shinji berührte es leicht, dann ließ Mizuki sich selbst unsichtbar werden und das Objekt mit sich. Shinji probierte dann, ob er noch die Stimme des Objekts hören konnte und es animieren, während es sich in unsichtbarem Zustand befand. Mizukis Quietschen zufolge, wenn sich ein Füller in seiner unsichtbaren Hand bewegte, nahm Nanjiroh an, dass, ja, er es konnte. Es schien ihm eine ausreichend sichere Methode zu sein, mit ihren Fähigkeiten herumzuspielen, also überließ er die beiden sich selbst.

Kawamura war der einzige, der nicht nur aufgrund der ungeraden Zahl nicht paarweise arbeiten konnte, sondern auch weil seine Feuerkraft einfach zu gefährlich war. Er übte still vor sich hin, in seinen Händen Feuerbälle von der Größe eines Tennisballs zu formen.

„Kawamura-kun", sagte Nanjiroh, „kannst du die auch von dir wegwerfen, oder funktioniert die Fähigkeit nur, solange die Flammen dich berühren?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Kawamura zu und schaute zu den Feuerbällen hinab, die er in der Hand hielt. „Ich hatte Angst, es auszuprobieren – ich will Atobes Grundstück nicht beschädigen."

Nanjiroh tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Atobe hat uns gesagt, dass es okay sei – seine Eltern sind einverstanden mit allem, was auch immer wir hier draußen tun müssen, um zu trainieren. Solange wir uns weit hier draußen aufhalten und es sich nicht gegen das Haus richtet, ist es in Ordnung."

Kawamura nickte. „Okay, dann probier ich's mal." Er wartete, bis Nanjiroh zurückgetreten war, dann warf er einen der Feuerbälle von sich weg. Es blieb am Brennen, und als es auf dem Boden aufschlug, breitete das Feuer sich aus und begann, das Gras zu verbrennen. Nanjiroh nahm eine ihrer Wasserflaschen, um die Flammen zu löschen.

„Gar nicht schlecht!", lobte er. „Jetzt weißt du, dass du es kannst. Versuch es mal mit einem größeren Ball – wir haben hier reichlich Wasser, also brauchst du dir darum keine Gedanken zu machen."

„Okay." Kawamura grinste. Er nahm den übrigen Feuerball, den er noch in der Hand hielt, und heizte ihm mit mehr seiner Kraft ein. Er schwoll weiter an, bis er ungefähr die Größe eines Fußballs angenommen hatte.

„Jetzt wirf ihn soweit du kannst, und wir schauen mal, ob ihn die Entfernung ausgehen lässt, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Ich geh ihm mit dem Wasser nach, nur für alle Fälle."

Kawamura nickte und konzentrierte sich, während er den Arm zurück nahm. Er stieß den Ball mit einem gewaltigen Wurf in die Luft. In dem Moment, als der Ball seine Hand verließ, schoss Karupin aus dem Nirgendwo daher über den Rasen, direkt in die Wurfbahn des Feuerballs. „Nein!!", brüllte Taka-san und alle fuhren zu ihm herum.

„KARUPIN!", kreischte Ryoma und jagte seiner Katze hinterher, ohne an die Gefahr für sich selbst zu denken. Gakuto warf dem jüngeren Jungen seine Kraft hinterher, um zu versuchen, ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu heben, aber Ryoma rannte einfach weiter und warf sich über Karupin, wie ein Schutzschild gegen den Feuerstoß, der sie beide umfing.

Alle rannten auf sie zu, aber keiner war so schnell wie Nanjiroh, der augenblicklich Jungen und Kater mit Wasser abduschte, sobald er sie erreichte. „Yuuta!", brüllte er. „Er wird Heilung brauchen! Beeil dich --!" Nanjiroh hielt inne, als Ryoma seinen Arm mit einer nassen Hand ergriff.

„Oyaji! Ich bin OKAY!", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. Goldene Augen bohrten sich in die seines Vaters. Nanjirohs rasender Herzschlag wurde langsamer, als er Ryoma richtig ansah, der immer noch einen klatschnassen und schlecht gelaunten Karupin im Arm hielt. An keinem von beiden fand sich das geringste Brandzeichen – nicht einmal Ryomas Kleider waren angesengt.

„Ryoma, es tut mir so Leid!", erklärte Kawamura gerade, und sah dabei aus, als wollte er weinen. „Ich habe die Katze nicht gesehen, bis es zu spät war, und dann bist du--"

Ryoma kam auf die Füße und schüttelte Wassertropfen aus den Haaren. „Mann, Oyaji, was hast du denn da genommen, einen Wasserschlauch? Ich bin ja durch nass!" Er schaute zu Kawamura hoch. „Mir geht's gut, Kawamura-sempai, wirklich. Karupin auch, siehst du?"

„Miauuuu!", erklang Karupin mit Nachdruck.

„Aber du bist von dem Feuer getroffen worden!", rief Nanjiroh aus. „Ich hab gerade zehn Jahre meines Lebens verloren, also weiß ich, dass ich mir das nicht eingebildet habe!"

„Nicht nur das Feuer!", warf Gakuto ein. „Ich hab ihn voll mit MEINER Kraft erwischt, und er lief geradewegs da durch!"

Ryoma schaute weder seinen Vater noch Gakuto an, sondern Mizuki. Er lächelte ihn wissend an, und St.-Rudolphs Manager spürte, wie ihm der Magen in die Kniekehlen sank.

„Du kleiner Betrüger, du hast ja wohl eine Kraft, oder?!", beschuldigte er ihn. „Du bist immun gegen ANDERER Leute Fähigkeiten!"

Das Lächeln des Zwölfjährigen lief in Richtung selbstgefällig. „So sieht es wohl aus, nicht?"

Nanjiroh fasste seinen Sohn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Hast du das gewusst? Weil, wenn du's wusstest, hättest du mich informieren müssen, damit ich keinen Herzschlag kriege, wenn ich dir zusehen muss, wie du scheinbar dein Leben riskierst!"

„Ich wusste es nicht!", gab Ryoma zurück. „Nicht mit Sicherheit. Ich wusste, dass da etwas komisch dran war, dass ich Mizuki sehen konnte, wenn es wohl kein anderer konnte-"

„Und gestern Abend hast du auch durch Yuushis Illusion durchgeschaut!", rief Gakuto aus. „Als er das Netz während des Spiels mit deinem Vater ‚hochgezogen' hat!"

„Ach, DAS war es, was mit dem Netz passiert ist! Ich dachte schon, ich werd' verrückt!", staunte Nanjiroh und wandte sich Ryoma zu. „Hat er Recht?"

„Das Netz sah für mich ganz normal aus." Ryoma zuckte die Achseln. „Und du bist schon verrückt."

„Ich bin so was von erleichtert!", erklärte Kawamura ernst. „Deine Katze hat sich auch nicht verbrannt – heißt das, deine Immunität erstreckt sich auch auf jemanden anderen, wenn du ihn berührst?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Ryoma ungläubig. „Ich hab doch selber gerade erst rausgefunden, was los ist." Er schaute zu Karupin hinunter und rieb ihn unter dem Kinn. „Ich hab mich allerdings auch ziemlich gut um ihn herum gewickelt. Es könnte auch einfach mein Körper gewesen sein, der ihn geschützt hat, nicht meine Fähigkeit."

Yuuta runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Weißt du, das ist vielleicht alles gar nicht so gut. Wenn du wirklich immun bist gegen Fähigkeiten anderer, dann heißt das, dass ich dich auch nicht heilen kann, wenn du dich verletzt."

„Es heißt auch, das Oishi seine Fähigkeit nicht annullieren kann", murmelte Shinji. „Und das wäre doch wirklich nicht fair, wenn der Rest von uns unter dem Ehrencodex stehen und uns unsere Fähigkeiten vor einem Match annullieren lassen müssen, und in Echizens Fall kann gar keiner irgendetwas tun—"

Gakuto rollte die Augen. „Und was genau sollte der Kurze mit seiner Fähigkeit während eines Matches wohl anstellen? Immunität ist nicht offensiv, sondern defensiv!"

„Punkt für dich, Gakuto-kun", sagte ihm Nanjiroh und strich sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Wisst ihr was, Kinders? Ich glaube, wir sind fertig für heute morgen. Meine Nerven müssen sich erst mal gründlich reorganisieren, und für euch ist es eh Zeit zum Frühstück."

Die Gruppe wanderte zurück zum Landsitz, und Ryoma ließ sich neben seinen Vater zurückfallen.

„Also hattest du beinahe einen Herzschlag meinetwegen, huh?"

„Pfft. Wohl kaum."

„Hast du doch selbst gesagt!"

„Hab ich gelogen."

Ryoma senkte den Kopf, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

* * *

Die Neuigkeit von Ryomas Fähigkeit verbreitete sich rasch durch den ganzen Landsitz, und es war das Hauptgesprächsthema während des Frühstücks. 

„Klingt nach einer perfekten Fähigkeit für Ryoma." Fuji lächelte. „Wenn man an all die Feinde denkt, die du dir machst, kann ein bisschen Extra-Schutz nicht schaden."

„Ich habe Feinde?", fragte Ryoma unschuldig. Die älteren Jungen zogen es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich kann's kaum abwarten mit deiner Fähigkeit Experimente durchzuführen", erklärte Inui. „Du sagtest ja schon, dass du Mizukis Unsichtbarkeit durchschauen kannst…"

„Und ich wünschte, du hättest uns das eher erzählen können", fügte Fuji bedauernd hinzu.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er unsichtbar WAR – ich dachte einfach, er wäre nur blöd", erwiderte Ryoma und knabberte an einem Stück Bacon. „Wieso würde er wohl sonst in deinem Zimmer ein- und ausgehen, wenn du nicht drin bist?"

Fujis Augen verengten sich. „Vielleicht hattest du von Anfang an Recht. Er IST blöd."

„Er kommt immer mit einem speziellen Buch heraus", berichtete Ryoma. „Später bringt er es dann zurück."

„Ich _wusste_ es!" Fuji schäumte vor Wut. „Er hat mein Tagebuch gelesen! Dieser kleine --"

„Fujiko!", unterbrach ihn Kawamura und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sag nichts, was dir später Leid tut."

Fuji entspannte sich und legte seine eigene Hand auf Kawamuras. „Keine Sorge, Taka-san", versicherte er ihm mit einem Lächeln. „Es _wird_ mir nicht Leid tun."

Eiji kicherte, während Tezuka sich Ryoma zuwandte. „Sie haben aber schon Recht, es ist die perfekte Fähigkeit für dich. Deine Einstellung hatte immer etwas von offener Gleichgültigkeit, und deine Kraft jetzt auch."

„Hey, Ryoma-kun!" Youhei und Kouhei tauchten hinter dem jüngeren Jungen auf, und lugten ihm von rechts und links über die Schulter. „Gratuliere zu deiner Fähigkeit!"

„Danke."

„Wir haben sie von da drüben ausprobiert!" Kouhei zeigte auf einen Tisch am anderen Zimmerende. „Um zu sehen, ob wir hören können, was du sagst."

„Und das konnten wir nicht!", erklärte Youhei ihm. „Du warst der Einzige, den wir nicht hören konnten, und wir konnten auch nicht die gleichen Details an dir erkennen, die wir bei deinen Freunden auf diese Entfernung sehen können."

„Interessant." Inui nickte. Momoshiro warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Willst du dir über seine neuen Daten gar keine Notizen in deinem Buch machen?"

„Das muss ich nicht mehr", bekannte Inui und tippte mit dem Finger gegen die Schläfe. „Meine Notizen sind jetzt alle hier oben drin."

„Ich schätze, jeder wird wohl mal seine Chance bekommen, seine Fähigkeiten gegen Echizens Immunität einzusetzen", meinte Oishi nachdenklich. „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich meine an ihm austesten will."

„Zumindest solltest du dich nicht GANZ VORNE in die Reihe stellen, nur für alle Fälle, nya!", zwinkerte ihm Eiji zu.

Die anderen lachten gut gelaunt, nur Ryoma kaute einfach in aller Seelenruhe weiter. Er machte sich so oder so keine Gedanken wegen seiner Fähigkeit. So lange sie nicht seine Art, Tennis zu spielen, beeinträchtigte, war alles andere ihm egal.

* * *

Yuuta wünschte sich beinahe, er wäre mit seinem Bruder frühstücken gegangen. Mizuki hatte miese Laune und suchte nach einem Opfer, an dem er die auslassen konnte. 

„Von allen Dingen, mit denen dieses kleine Blag hatte aufkommen können, musste es ausgerechnet DIESE Fähigkeit sein!", grummelte der ältere Junge. „Wie soll ich wohl mit meiner nur den kleinsten Spaß haben, wenn er in der Nähe ist?"

„Armes Baby."

Mizuki keuchte und warf einen giftigen Blick zu dem frech grinsenden Takahisa hoch, der sich direkt über ihn lehnte. „Wenn du hier nichts Hilfreiches beizutragen hast, kannst du direkt weitergehen!"

„Aber vielleicht kann ich ja helfen", antwortete er. „Ich kann dir was Besseres mit deiner Zeit zu tun geben, als deine Fähigkeit an anderen auszunutzen."

„Ach, wirklich?", schniefte Mizuki abfällig. „An noch mehr so geschmacklosen Kommentaren, wie dem letzten, den du von dir gegeben hast, bin ich nicht interessiert."

Takahisa lächelte gewinnend. „Aber vielleicht wärst du daran interessiert, mit mir auszugehen?"

Yuuta sah mit angehaltenem Atem zwischen beiden Jungen hin und her und fragte sich, ob Takahisa-san nicht in Kürze einen Teller voll Rührei ins Gesicht geschmissen kriegen würde.

Stattdessen überraschte Mizuki sie beide. „Fein", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Aber du solltest dir besser richtig Mühe mit mir geben, wenn du wieder gutmachen willst, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten hast."

„Oh, das werde ich", versicherte Takahisa ihm. „Heute Abend um sieben. Zieh was Nettes an."

„Für was hältst du mich, eine Schlampe?", rief Mizuki dem anderen Jungen nach. „Also ehrlich!", schnaubte er in entrüstetem Tonfall, während er sich seinem Frühstück wieder zuwandte. Dann warf er Yuuta einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Was starrst DU denn so?"

* * *

Ende Teil 11 

(2006)

_Re Reviews – wegen der Spoiler diesmal am Kapitelende:_

_Hab ich nicht kluge Reviewer? 100 Gummipunkte, douso! _

_Und spekuliert ruhig weiter – das macht mir Spaß… (und motiviert mich, schneller weiter zu übersetzen. Kann euch ja nicht ewig auf die Antwort warten lassen…) _


End file.
